Pure and Simple
by x7xDoubleDarex7x
Summary: If it was at all possible for me to keep my curiosity under wraps, there's no way I'd be in this situation now. Oh, what I'd give to have had believed that "curiosity killed the cat" crap. EnvyXoc EnvyOc Envy/oc AU if you squint REAL Hard...
1. Welcome to Hell

**Alright! This is My First story, so please...don't kill me if it's bad. I'm not the best writer in the universe.**

I'd been sitting there for who knows how long. I lifted my wrist to take a glance at my watch, then dropped it in a quick fashion, sighing. I dropped my head, my golden-bronze hair falling over my shoulders and hiding my face.

There were only two people around me. One was a young woman, probably in her mid twenties, with brown hair--almost black--and violet eyes, which I found a little strange. The other was a Man, he was pretty old, and he had green eyes, but no hair.

I leaned over to the woman beside me, "How long do these things usually take?"

She stared for a while, then replied, "I don't know. Maybe an hour or so…"

I moaned quietly, muttering a small curse under my breath. She stared at me.

"Are you in a hurry?" She asked politely. I nodded, but didn't specify _why_ I was in a hurry.

She nodded, and turned back to the novel she was reading. I rolled my eyes, how long did it take for someone to simply pop in and out. I mean, I'd only been a member of the military for about a month or two, and I hadn't been to one of theses things.

All I knew was you received your future mission here.

And here I was waiting for that mission. I'd been waiting for a good hour now, and I had to meet Cassie in less than half an hour. Not to mention that bald guy was staring at me a lot…

"Hey, Lady," I called, and she lifted her head to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Do they have a phone here?"

She nodded, then jerked her head towards the hallway to the left of her. "It's down that hallway."

I thanked her and stood up, making my way towards the hall. I found the phone quickly and dialed Cassie's number.

"Hello?" I heard her answer.

"Cassie!" I exclaimed, "Listen, I'm held up at work. I won't be able to make it on time. And I'm not sure when I'll get off…"

It was silent for a while.

"Cassie?"

"You work?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I work. That's how I keep a place to live, and how I get food on the table. Duh."

She made a hum of realization, then replied, "That's okay, I'm not sure I would have made it either. I'm caught up with…things…"

"Derek ask you out?" I guessed, raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe,"

I hummed a reply, then said my goodbyes and hung up. At least I didn't have anything rushing me. But I couldn't help but feel a little abandoned that she wasn't even going to make it.

I plopped down into a chair beside the strange man, only because it was close to the door, and I could hear what was going on.

"Stupid Derek," I muttered under my breath. I felt the man's eyes on me, but I ignored them.

This guy was weird.

I leaned toward the door, almost pressing my ear to the wooden surface. I could barely make out muffled voices. I leaned in further…

"You really shouldn't be doing that,"

I almost squealed, and fell out of my chair. Landing hard on the ground. I looked up to see that man.

"Yeah, well you really shouldn't stare at people, either. But you've been doing that all day." I retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"At least it's not as rude as spying on someone."

"I was not spying!" I squealed, glaring at him. He smirked.

"Then what would you call what you were just doing?"

"Seeing if they were almost done!"

"Yeah," he agreed, "…by spying."

"I was not spying!" I hissed. He only stared at me, then rolled his eyes. Then he sighed and held his hand out.

"Fine, whatever, sorry," He said, "My name's Fayden Jae Martyn, you?"

"Amberlynn Adarella Aldrich," I replied, shaking his hand. I almost shuddered when I felt the hard, dry, hairy skin of his hand.

This man wasn't only creepy, he was disgusting.

I quickly pulled my hand away. Then the door opened.

The fuehrer opened the door, and looked at the man. "Ah, yes, Come in Mr. Martyn."

"what?" I screeched, "I was here way before him!"

King Bradley only shook his head, "No complaining, I take I the ones I need most first."

The man walked in, and King Bradley shut the door.

"Nice to know I'm needed…" I mumbled. Then looked around myself. The woman was gone, and I figured she was in the room, with the _important_ people.

I craned my neck to press my ear to the door. I could hear voices, but I couldn't make out they're words. I got on my knees, and pressed my ear to the old fashioned keyhole. I didn't want to look through it--now that would be spying.

I heard four voices. King Bradley, That woman's voice, some other man--he had a kind of high pitched gangly voice. The last was an almost feminine man's voice. But there was no gruff, deep voice from the other man.

I looked through the keyhole, and found only four people. King Bradly, that woman, a strange short, plump and bald man with beady eyes, and a fairly tall, thin, and pale man with green hair and violet eyes.

I furrowed my brow, where was that man? Did he just disappear? Impossible. And when did the fat man and the skinny one get in there?

The man with the green hair turned his attention to the door, and I immediately scrambled back to find a seat.

I sat, grumbling, as if I never looked in there. I mumbled things like 'stupid fat man,' and 'mean old King,' to make it as if I was still fuming about the fact he got in before me.

The man came out again, the tall fat one. I looked up and glared, "What, he's done with you already?"

The man smirked, "C'mon Amber, I know you were spying,"

I glared, "We're not on first name basis Martyn."

He smirked, "fine, how's 'girly' sound?"

"No way in Hell, man!" I screamed, standing up. The man shook his head, chuckling, and turned around.

I heard him mutter something like, "She didn't see anything. At least it didn't seem like it."

I couldn't help it, I snuck over to the door again and looked through it. I saw the man this time, but only for a second.

My crystal blue eyes widened, there was a flash from the man, then he was replaced by that green haired guy.

I stumbled back, my mouth agape slightly, then contained myself. I wanted to get out of there, fast. Whatever these things were, I wanted to get away from them. I stood and pounded on the door.

It immediately opened, the woman was there, towering over me.

"What?" She asked curtly.

"Could you ask King Bradley if I could leave?"

She stared for a while, then replied, "Why?'

"Because I've been here for an hour, then fatty get's in here before me, I'm hungry and I want to go home!" I whined, hoping she'd say yes.

"I'll ask," I waited as she shut the door. She came back a moment later, "He said you're free to go."

I sighed, "finally!" and I turned to leave.

This place was creeping my out more than it should a seventeen year old.

I stepped outside and wished for a split second that I was like Cassie and didn't feel the cold. However, no such luck, and when I stepped outside I literally froze over. My arms flew to my side in a failed attempt to hold the warmth in. The wind nipped at my nose and I wished that I had at least brought a coat.

But no.

I forgot.

There was a large gust of wind that blew my golden-brown hair into my face. I sputtered to try and get the hair out of my mouth, but I couldn't and had to bring my hand up to my face. My abnormally cold hand brushed against my cheek and made my shiver.

Damn cold weather. What ever happened to the good old early fall? before it got cold and before al the leaves fell? When everything was reds and gold's.

Stupid Winter takes it away, and then I have to wait a whole other year…

I tucked my hands under my arms to try and warm my fingers as another gust of wind hit me. My teeth began to chatter restlessly and I forced them to a halt.

I figured Jae wouldn't mind if I stopped by his house to borrow a coat. After all, It is a lot closer than mine.

With that resolution in mind, I broke into a jog around the corner. I stopped at a large building and pushed the glass door open. I ran up three flights of stairs in an attempt to get my warmth back. I went to his room, digging through my jean pockets for the key he had given me.

I fished it out and shoved it through the key hole. I unlocked it hurriedly, and pushed the door open.

As I walked in, my confusion grew. First of all, nothing was in its original place, and some things were even turned over. I looked at the window to find it open, the curtains blowing in the wind.

I walked over and shut it hurriedly, then looked around the room.

"Jae?" I called warily. There was no answer, but I did hear a thump form the other room.

Against all my good judgment, I ran into the room. I saw no one there, but I figured someone must had been.

There were plenty of reasons someone would ransack Jae's place. First of all, Jae was in the military, and had been for much longer than me. Second, he was very outspoken. Never shut up. Maybe he got someone really angry?

I looked around the room, and while I walked by some things I knew I could move, I would flip them vertical and put them in their rightful place.

"Anyone?"

Still no answer. I frowned.

"Alright, I know someone's there. Would you come out and stop being such a coward?"

Maybe there was no one. Maybe this happened a while ago. Maybe I just imagined the thump, it would make sense.

I was starting to feel silly; yelling at nothing.

Then I heard it. The same strange feminine voice from the office. I barely heard it--just a muffle, but it was there. Maybe in the kitchen?

Instead of running, I walked quietly towards it. The voices grew louder.

Then I started walking louder; at a normal pace. The voiced stopped immediately.

I decided to play innocent.

"Jae?" I called. I heard the feminine one mumble something, but I didn't catch it.

I walked into the kitchen. Surprisingly, they didn't run. They stared.

"Hi?" I said unsurely. Maybe they were friends of Jae.

They were silent.

"Umm…" I stuttered, "Who are you three?"

I recognized the first one as the woman from the office, the second was the feminine one, and the third was the small fat one.

The woman spoke "Didn't I see you this morning?" She asked casually.

I smiled. "Yeah," I replied. "So…what? Are you friends of Jae or something?"

She smiled while the man beside her smirked, the plump one simply looked clueless.

"Something like that, yes."

I raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean by 'something like that?'" I asked slowly. Her smile stayed.

"We're more like…comrades…"

I nodded, still confused. "Alright," I walked over to the end of the kitchen and grabbed a coat.

"Well…Maybe I'll see you around, uhh…what's your name?"

"I think it's best I don't tell you right now…"

I scrutinized her, then nodded and walked out. Then I stopped.

"Oh, yeah, If you see Jae, tell him I'm borrowing his coat, okay?"

She nodded.

I walked out.

No doubt those people were lying, but there was no way I could go against all three of them.

However, as soon as I walked out of the room and saw outside the window, I saw it was snowing. Not a blizzard, but light snow.

I hated snow.

"Well, shit, looks like I'm crashing here for the night…"

"Should someone your age really be using that language?"

I jumped and turned around, coming face to face with the green haired feminine one. I rolled my eyes.

"You sound like Derek."

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes again, "My friend's boyfriend. He's this really annoying prick who flirts with everything that moves," I sighed, "Sadly, Cassie adores him…"

"Flirts with everything that moves?" He echoed, "Sounds like someone I know…"

"So are you in the military?"

"No."

"Oh."

"You know, it's not that bad out. You can go home."

I shook my head defiantly, "No way, I hate the snow…"

"Well, there's not that much--"

Just then there was a large crashing noise in the kitchen. I ran in immediately, thought the green haired one tried to stop me.

"What happened--" I stopped when I saw the hole in the wall. "What the Hell happened?"

The woman stared at me wide eyed, while the fat one looked completely insane--demonic almost.

Then I saw the giant bit marks on the counter and on the sink, even in the wall and almost half the table was chewed off.

"Did he just…" I trailed off.

"envy!" The woman called.

"on it." I heard the distinctive voice of the green haired guy, Envy must have been his name, and then everything went black.

**Please review! Tell me if you liked it!**


	2. Is this my so called Introduction?

**This was quicker than expected…**

For a moment, I took into consideration that maybe I hadn't been knocked out. It didn't feel like I was down for even a second. Or, maybe, I had been dreaming, and now I was waking up. However, that hope diminished when I opened my eyes to find myself staring at an intricately designed ceiling. One that wasn't my own.

I furrowed my brow and tried to look around the room without moving. My eyes darted around the area, trying to pinpoint where exactly I was. Eventually, I gave up the pathetic charade, and actually sat up in bed.

"I see you're awake," the voice startled me. I thought I had been alone, not to mention the voice was unfamiliar.

I looked to the left of me and saw a brunette woman sitting in the corner of the room. She stared at me lazily, but she was smiling.

I only managed to conjure up a glare, "Who are you? Where am I? More importantly, Why am I here?" I hissed, but she didn't flinch.

"My name is of no importance to you, as is the place you are. However, in regards to why you are here, you saw something you were not meant to see, and--"

I cut her off, "You mean the freaky fat guy who ate Jae's kitchen?" That had to have been what happened. After all, he had a huge mouth, and there were bite marks on everything. I simply put two and two together.

She smiled a little wider, "Yes." She said simply.

I sat back, leaning against the wall, "So, because Fatty screwed up whatever secret you're keeping, I have to be kept under wraps?"

She nodded.

"Well, that's stupid…" I whined, and crossed my arms over my chest. I was still in my simple jeans and fitted tee-shirt, and I didn't understand how I could have possibly slept in this.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and say there's no hope in escaping?"

She almost smirked, "That's right,"

I rolled my eyes, "You people are a bunch of sadists."

She didn't respond, but she didn't have to. The door bust open, quite loudly, and in walked that effeminate guy with the green hair.

"She's awake? That's good, Dante want to see her."

"Who the Hell are you?" I blurted out. He stared at me, then smirked.

"Fayden Jae Martyn, at your service," It took me this long to realize he had the same middle name as my friend Jae.

Then another moment for me to realize this was _him_.

"Wait, but he--" I froze. "You're _him_…" He quirked an eyebrow, but nodded.

"God Damn it! How could I not know that? I--"

"Calm down," The woman ordered, "It's not that big a deal."

"Well, I--"

"Sloth, Dante wants to see her, now." The guy, this 'Fayden' person, interrupted.

She shooed us off with a wave of her hand, "fine, fine, I'm not stopping you."

"But I--" I didn't get to finish when Fayden pulled me to my feet. Then something clicked. What had that other woman called him before I blacked out? Was it Envy?

Wait, as in the sin, Envy?

"Your name isn't Fayden, is it?" I asked as he proceeded to drag me down the hall.

"No," He said simply, then ordered, "Walk faster,"

I really couldn't. I was stumbling just trying to keep up with him.

"You're name was Envy, right?"

He gave a curt nod. This guy didn't like to talk, did he?

"As in the sin, Envy?"

He gave another one of those nods.

"Do you talk at all?"

"Yes, I fucking talk, what do you want, an autobiography?" He snapped. I frowned, but didn't retort.

"How old are you?"

"Four hundred and seventeen years old."

I stared at him strangely, "No, seriously,"

"Eighteen,"

I was going to ask him another question, but just as I opened my mouth, he roughly pushed me forward into a large room. Sitting in the middle of the room in a plush chair, was a young woman. She had chin length black hair, and eyes to match.

"Well," She said sharply, "I'm told you witnessed one of gluttony's," She paused, "Episodes."

I rolled my eyes, "Gluttony? That's his name? Fitting…"

She didn't flinch, "So you did, then."

I nodded, then stopped, "Well, not really. I walked in and everything was either half eaten or…had bite marks…Jae is going to kill me…"

She went dead quiet for a time, then spoke--her voice loud and clear, "Envy, you look after her," my expression fell, "We're going to have to keep and eye on her for a while. Especially since she's part of the military, we can't have her spilling our secrets."

I stared at her, wide-eyed, "What?" I asked, breathless.

She glared at me, "Be thankful we're not killing you," She said harshly. Anger got the better of me and I glared.

"Remind me to thank Satin when I go to Hell after I've suffered with you."

"You're that sure you're going to hell?"

"No," I replied, "not yet, but I'm hell-bound after what I'm about to do!" I took a step forward, but I felt a hand grip my arm and pull me back roughly. I fell backwards and landed beside Envy's legs.

"Be smart and don't start anything," He growled lowly. I glared, but it must have seemed weak compared to his.

"Take her away, Envy."

He immediately complied and pulled me off the ground--quite painfully--and dragged me away. I grumbled profanities under my breath--in foreign languages so he wouldn't understand--but tried my best to keep up with him. There was no doubt in my mind that he'd drag my by my hair if he had to.

He dragged me upstairs and we entered a fairly big room. The walls, the floor, the bed, everything was a dark color. To be blunt, this room was flat out depressing.

"Where _are_ we?"

"My room," he replied. I looked him over. His all black outfit (as girl-ish as it was) wasn't a contrast to the dark setting.

"Fitting…" I mumbled. He ignored me and walked towards his bed, sitting on the side. I got caught up in his room. How could someone stay somewhere so dark and dreary? I didn't realize I had sat next to him…

Until he pushed me off.

I fell to the floor beside his lags with a thump. I sat up to glare at him, but he wasn't even looking at me. I caught site of something red on his thigh. I furrowed my brow and observed the strange tattoo on his leg.

I poked it.

"What the Hell was that for?" He seethed, glaring at me. I figured out then this guy got pissed easily.

"What is it?" I poked it again, and he slapped my hand away.

"Stop poking me."

"Well, what is it?" I tried to poke it again, but he caught my hand and hit me with it.

"Ow!"

"It just is."

"Birthmark?"

"Essentially,"

I huffed. I was trying to get along. I mean, I hated all the people here more than anything, but if I was stuck here until either I was saved, killed, or let go (yeah right), then I might as well not make any enemies.

Apparently, he didn't feel the same way…

I stared at it again, it looked familiar.

"Do you always stare?" he asked. I looked up at him, and his expression showed he was annoyed.

"Well, it looks familiar, I,"

"You've never seen it before."

"well, how would you know?"

"Because,"

"But--"

"Is it possible for you to shut up for ever five minutes?"

I pouted. Sure, I liked talking, it was one of my hobbies. I could talk for hours on end and be happy. This was like talking to a brick wall. A very, very, short-tempered brick wall. That could, you know, talk, and hit me…

Yeah…

Okay, now I'm just babbling.

I crossed my arms defiantly and looked away, "Fine," I mumbled. I searched my mind, trying to find out what that mark was. I remembered a book with that sign in it, but…

Wait.

Wasn't it a homunculus book?

But…those 'humunculi' don't exist…

"Are you a homunculus enthusiast?" I didn't realize I had said that out loud until he replied.

"What the Hell kind of question is--"

But I cut him off, "Well, you have the orsbus tattoo or whatever the Hell it's called, and homunculi don't exist, so,"

"First off, it's Ouroboros. And second, what makes you so sure they don't exist?"

"It's completely illogical,"

He smirked maliciously, "Well then, your in for a pleasant surprise."

I was about to ask another question, but his expression darkened noticeably, and I changed the subject.

"What is it?"

"Greed's back…"

"Who?"

"You don't want to know…" He was quiet, "This'll be unpleasant."

The door flew open and a man stood there. He had spiky black hair and was wearing sunglasses. His over-all appearance made him look…like a pimp.

He seemed to be about to greet Envy, but stopped and looked me over.

And when I say 'looked me over' I meant, looked me over. He took his sweet time, too.

Then he smirked.

"Well, well, well," he cooed, "what have we got here?" He walked towards me, and my upper lip curled a little against my will. I didn't like this guy, he didn't look very pleasant.

He walked over to me and neared my face, scrutinizing me. I leaned back against the bed, gaining what little space I could.

His smirk grew. He opened his mouth to comment, but I interrupted.

"Do you mind?" I spat. He looked at me, seeming a little surprised. "You're a little too close,"

He smirked, and slid a hand under my chin, "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"I'd have half a mind to kill you right now."

He chuckled, "You'd have a hard time with that, doll-face,"

"What the Hell did you just call me?" I hissed, refraining myself from punching him.

He abruptly pulled back, and it took me a moment to realize Envy had pulled him up by his hair.

"Do you mind, Greed? It's a little disgusting watching you,"

Greed smirked, "Jealous?"

Envy tightened his hold on his hair, causing Greed to wince, and he leaned over so that Greed could see him.

"Envy!" I looked toward the doorway to see the woman from the office. She was wearing something…much more revealing now. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that she was _so_ pretty. Don't' get me wrong, I didn't think I was ugly, she was just…gorgeous.

Envy dropped Greed immediately, "He deserved it," he mumbled, frowning. I had to refrain from smiling at the look on his face.

"Could you two last five minutes without fighting?" She sighed, "Dante wants to see you two."

"What about the girl?" Envy asked, jabbing his thumb in my direction.

"I have a name, you know!" I whined, but he ignored me.

"I'll have Wrath come in here and keep an eye on her."

He nodded, and then he and Greed left the room. The woman, I don't know her name, shut the door behind her.

It didn't take long for this so called 'Wrath' to enter the room. It was a small boy, dressed almost identically to Envy, with shaggy black hair and violet eyes.

"Uhh…hi?" I said unsurely. He looked over to me, and shut the door behind him. He stared at me innocently, his eyes wide.

I started to get nervous.

"Umm…so…what's your name?" He beamed, I don't know why, and walked over to me. Sitting down beside me, his legs stretched out like mine were.

"I'm Wrath!"

I made a face, "Wrath? Why are you called that?"

He shrugged, "It's my name,"

I nodded, and stuck my hand out for him to shake, "I'm Amberlynn,"

He ignored the hand and hugged me. Wow, I thought, enthusiastic much? But it was a nice change from Envy.

He pulled back, and I noticed one leg and arm weren't the same pale color as the rest of his body.

"Why is this leg different from your other one? Like, in color, I mean."

He looked at his legs, "Well, it's not mine…I…lost my other one." I ignored the hesitance in his voice.

"Oh," I said, maybe he got it amputated and another leg was stiched on...was that possible? I guess it was...

"Why do you dress like Envy?" I asked, this time there was no hesitation.

"Because Envy is my idol!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nice Idol…" I muttered.

He looked up at me, "Sister, w--"

"Sister?" I echoed. He stopped.

"yeah, is that okay? Amberlynn, is so long."

"Yeah, my whole name is a mouthful."

"So is it okay?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, it's fine." I liked this kid. Her was really sweet.

"Why are you here?"

"I saw gluttony eat my friend's kitchen."

He made a face, this kid was adorable, "Oh,"

"So who is everyone here?"

"Well," He began, "Envy is the--"

"Oh, believe me, I know who Envy is, and Greed."

"Okay," He said slowly, hearing the distaste lacing my words, "Mommy is--"

"Wait, you're mommy?" I felt stupid after I asked that. Of course he has a mom, stupid! He's eight, why wouldn't he?

"Yep!" He seemed to take pride in the fact she was his mom, "The brown haired lady, she's sloth. The really dark haired one with the Ouroboros tattoo on her chest it Lust,"

"She has it, too?"

"Yes, all of us have it!"

I stared at him funny, "Why?"

He gave me the same look.

"Because, we're homunculi…" He said slowly. I scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

"Sister, I'm serious!"

I turned to look at him. He didn't look like he was kidding. "homunculi don't exist." I argued.

"That's what you think."

"Prove it."

He rolled his eyes, then grabbed a sharp object off of Envy's side table and stabbed himself in the arm.

"Wrath, what the Hell are you--"

But I stopped when I noticed he was already healing.

"Impossible…" I murmured, running my fingers over the newly healed skin.

He grinned widely, "I told you so,"

But even though I knew it was true, I couldn't handle it. It was too unreal.

I fainted.

I really got to stop doing that…

**Review Please!!**


	3. At least I'm not dead yet

**Lol, I'm updating too fast. I seem to have no life this weekend.**

The first thing I felt was a pang of pain in the back of my head, and the first thing I heard was Wrath's voice.

"Is she awake? Is she okay?" But even his voice was quiet and unclear. I struggled to move, but I couldn't. I was still half asleep.

I heard another voice, "Shut up, this was your fault anyway," It was Envy's.

"Well, she asked me to!"

"I said shut up!"

The voices were getting clearer, I realized, and I tried to open my eyes, but as soon as I did, the pain in the back of my head multiplied.

I managed to bring a hand up to my head, and I squeezed my eyes shut, groaning.

"Sister!" Wrath shouted, tackling me.

"Ow! Wrath! Pain!" I grunted, gripping the back of my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He shouted and scrambled off of me. I furrowed my brow and opened my eyes.

"What the Hell happened?"

Envy didn't even hesitate to answer, "Wrath made you pass out and you hit your head on the corner of the bed."

Well that explains the pain.

I tried to se if there was a bump on the back of my head, finding nothing but a very painful spot on my head. My fingers ran over it and I winced.

"That's gonna' bruise…" I mumbled sourly.

"Wrath, you look after her, I don't want to have to listen to her whine for an hour."

I looked up and glared at him, but he was already walking out.

"Sister, are you okay?"

"Maybe…" I answered vaguely. I wasn't in the best mood--I didn't deal well with pain.

He got up on the bed and sat beside me. I looked at him warily.

"So…you have one of those weird Ouroboros tattoos as well?" I asked. Her nodded enthusiastically. I sighed.

"Am I the only human here?"

He shook his head, "Master is human." I made a face.

"Master?"

"Yes! You met her, she decided for you to stay here."

Oh, that's right. That bitch from yesterday.

"Well, I'd hardly call her human," I mumbled.

He frowned, "I'm glad she made you stay here," He said, and I stared at him.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Because if she didn't, she probably would have killed you. And I never would have met you."

I smiled despite myself, "Well then, that makes this situation a little better."

--

It seemed as if Wrath had been made my personal caretaker. Which was a little awkward considering he's…eight. Or at least appears eight.

Every day, he would be there. Well, except for when Envy came in, and kicked him out.

I was starting to really despise that guy. Not only was he rude and violent, he also preferred to ignore me. And my fetish for talking made it very difficult not to piss him off.

He hadn't killed me yet, at least. So that was good news. I did try my best not to get him too angry, despite that fact I'd give anything to get away from here, I still didn't really want to die.

I was happy I met Wrath and all, he was like the family I never had. Sur eI had parents, but they were always gone, and I was an only child. Wrath was like that little brother you actually like.

Yes, it's rare, but that was who he was.

Envy was like the school bully who you just wished would get hit by a truck. Unfortunately, with Envy, even if he did get hit by a truck, he'd live.

I was currently sitting alone in the room, however. No Wrath, no Envy. Wrath had been here, but he was called away by Sloth--his apparent 'Mommy.'

I wasn't particularly enjoying the silence.

It didn't last long. The door burst open and Envy stood in the doorway.

"Come here," he ordered, but I only stared.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He growled, and I, though reluctant, complied. I walked to the doorway, and as soon as I made it there, he grabbed me by the arm and proceeded to drag me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, struggling not to fall over.

"Does it matter? You have to go wherever I go anyway," I could hear the distaste in his voice.

"Well, don't I deserve to know?"

"no,"

"but--"

He stopped, and I nearly fell over. "Do you ever shut up? We're going to meet up with Lust and gluttony."

"You mean I get to leave this place?"

"Yeah--"

"Yes!"

"Don't get too excited, it's not ike you can leave my sight."

I froze, but just beamed again a moment later. "Well, I still get to leave here!"

He rolled his eyes, and proceeded to pull me down the hall.

--

"Why does it have to be so hot here?" I whined, slumping against the wall of the room we were in.

"Do you ever stop whining?" Envy seethed.

"Maybe…"

"Lust should be here soon. And you're the one wearing jeans. Isn't that a little hot for this whether."

"Hey, you're wearing a skirt. At least I don't stoop to cross dressing."

He stood up, "What the Hell did you just say to me?"

"Hello Envy," a woman's voice interrupted. Envy whipped around gritting his teeth.

It was Lust and gluttony.

"Lust, can I get some new clothes?" I blurted out before she could get a word in. She looked at me.

"Why?"

"Oh, you can't honestly be considering it!" Envy groaned.

"Because jeans are too hot," I ignored him.

"Sure, maybe later."

I squealed out a 'yes!'

Maybe _Lust_ wasn't so bad.

So--Lust, Wrath, Sloth; they're okay.

Gluttony's tolerable when he isn't asking to eat me.

Envy and Greed; They're a different story

--

You know what? Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to go get clothes with Lust.

Because, I lost sight of her, and now I was lost.

And there was absolutely no doubt in my mind Envy would kill me if he found me without Lust.

Although, I did new clothes. But on our way back, I…got lost.

I still had pants on, but they were made of a lighter material, and they were fitted until below the knees, where they got loser. My shirt was simple, just a tank-top. But it only reached to the middle of my stomach.

Lust had the tendency to pick out revealing--cute--but revealing clothing.

I heard a voice from around the corner. I didn't recognize it, but I knew who it was from what it said.

"Have you seen a girl around here? Blonde, blue eyes, kind of short--"

I am not short, I thought sourly.

"Ahh…" I silently prayed the man would say no. "Yes, I think I have. She went that way, I'm pretty sure."

I ran through different scenarios in my head. Should I go the other way? Or maybe go towards him so he won't be so angry? I found it completely pathetic I was getting to worked up over him finding me, but he could get scary as _hell _when he needed to.

I didn't realize he was right behind me until I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder; hard.

"Amber," He hissed.

Oh shit.

I whirled around to look at him, and took in his appearance. He must have changed as to not draw too much attention to himself, I thought.

"I can explain!" I said hurriedly. He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Well, Lust and I were shopping--"

"I knew that much."

I winced at the tone in his voice.

"And I tried to keep up with her but I got lost!" he only raised an eyebrow. "

"Oh, come on! Do you really find it that hard to believe?"

He smirked, "no"

Holy Hell, he wasn't going to beat the holy living shit out of me?

"Well I was planning on it." I made a face, had I said that out loud?

"Well, what made you stop?"

He smirked again, "I guess you humans can't help it if you're completely incompetent morons." He said with a shrug, and walked over to me.

"Hey, I'm not a--" I stopped when pushed me against the wall. He was at arms length, his hand at my neck.

"You get 'lost' again, and you're going to end up with more than a few broken bones." he warned. The expression on his face was ferocious, did he always get these mood swings? My eyes widened and I nodded in response to him.

Mental note: Never, _never, _piss of Envy like that again. Death will surely follow--or at least something close to it.

**Yay! Please review, I'm not getting too many…:(**


	4. I guess it's downhill from here

**No homework, friends are busy; that means no life for tonight! And of course, that means updates!!**

So apparently we were here for some reason regarding the Fullmetal Alchemist. I've heard of him, being in the military and all, but I've never met him. Heard he's practically a midget.

I've also heard he is insanely short-tempered and won't accept the fact that he is short.

In order to…finish whatever the Hell it is we're doing, we have to deal with this total poser; Father Cornello.

I mean really, he acts as if he's such a saint, and really he's a total loser.

My Dad was like him. To an extent. He thought he was high and mighty; not to mention plenty of people practically worshipped the ground he walked on. I hated my Dad. I know it sounds dark, but he was hate-able; family or not.

So here I was listening to that guy spew his shit over the radio, and watch all those people actually listen to it.

"I have the strongest urge to smash that radio over there…" I mumbled as I glared at the radio on the counter. Envy glared at me in the corner of his eye.

"Don't," was all he said in reply.

I rolled my eyes. I found it silly enough, but to think these people believed it. It's called alchemy, not miracles. I know I was being shallow, but it bugged me to no end to hear this.

Maybe it was just me, but it seemed as if he was saying "be loyal to me or you'll burn in Hell."

But whatever.

I tend to take things the wrong way.

I buried my head in my hands and exhaled slowly through my nose. Calm, I repeated in my head as the temptation to scream "bullshit" didn't leave.

The sermon ended and I lifted my head, my eyes half lidded as I glared at the radio.

"Isn't he amazing?" The man at the counter praised.

"Yeah," I agreed slowly through gritted teeth, "Amazing…"

I tugged on Envy's sleeve--since he had one now that he was…disguised--and whined.

"Can we please leave?"

"No," He didn't even turn to look at me, which pissed me off beyond belief.

"Why not?"

He didn't answer, he just ignored me.

I took a moment to survey his new body. Honestly, right now, we could pass as siblings. He had sandy blonde hair and eyes almost as clear a blue as mine. Although, he was much taller than me.

But that doesn't mean I'm short.

Of course not.

I pouted and sat in my seat. We hadn't seen Fullmetal so far, and we stopped to rest when I kept whining about how tier and hot I was.

Maybe I did whine to much…

I spun around in my chair and leaned against the counter, staring at passer Byers until they looked away. It actually surprised me as to the number of people looking over here.

I groaned and leaned back, resting my head on the counter. I thought I heard Envy say something, but I brushed it off. I closed my eyes and just laid there for a while.

"Something wrong?"

I jumped and glanced up, coming face to face with a man only a little older than I was. He had dark hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes; the status quo around here it seemed.

"What?" I asked, a clueless expression on my face.

"Well, you're sitting here all alone, and you looked passed out for a moment there.

"Oh I'm not alone I'm--" but I stopped as I turned around t find Envy gone, "…alone…"

"Do you need any help?"

I nodded, "have you seen a guy, looks like me, except taller?" That was a stupid question, he could have transformed by now, so it wouldn't matter.

He shook his head anyway, "No, can't say I have. But I can help you find him."

"No, it's okay, I'll find him myself."

"Are you sure? There are some creeps out there at this time. It's just getting dark."

I looked around, and it was. Knowing how gullible I was, I agreed. And we set off to find Envy.

He asked his name once, I told him I couldn't give out that information.

After all, what would he say if he knew his name was Envy?

"So, where are you staying? Maybe he went home." He suggested. I nodded enthusiastically.

"yeah! I live--" I whirled around in the other direction, but found nothing familiar, "--Umm--" I turned the other way but saw nothing.

"My sense of direction sucks…" I mumbled.

"It's fine, so who is this guy you're looking for?"

"Umm…a friend…" I replied vaguely. He glanced at me in the corner of his eye.

"Okay…anything more? Brother? Boyfriend? Husband?"

"Husband?" I screeched, "What, you think I'm married?"

He scratched his head, "Well it ain't that far fetched nowadays…"

I rolled my eyes, "just a friend," I assured, putting more than enough stress on the word 'just.'

A high pitched shriek interrupted out conversation, and a girl with similar resemblance to him ran up to us.

"Ryan! Where have you been!" I didn't miss the glare she threw in my direction, "Come on! I've been looking all over the place for you!" She began to drag him down the street.

"But wait, she--"

"Oh, she's a big girl. Can't she take care of herself?"

Ouch.

Touchy.

I rolled my eyes and just waved, it really wasn't that dark. And Envy would find me before long anyway…

--

'Before long' proved to be a very long time; regardless of the fact that makes no sense. The sun had already set, and I was searching everywhere for him. Where could he possibly be? I thought, he couldn't be too far…

The only thing that made this worse than it had to be, is I kept going to circles, and I ran by the same group of guys each time. A group of guys that stared at me and made wolf calls and rude remarks.

It was annoying as Hell.

This had to be the fifth time I was walking by, and I wished my sense of direction was better. Especially when one of them grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, baby, what's your hurry?" He cooed, and I only glared at him. People like him only reminded me of Derek…and Greed for that matter. And I hated both of them.

"Let go of me," I commanded icily, and he _smirked. _Can you believe it? He smirked! He turned to his friends.

"This one's got a bit of an attitude on her," he commented.

"No, really, get your hand off of me--"

He cut me off, "Now, now, there's no need to get hasty."

I glared. And without thinking I brought my arm back, curling my hand up into a fist, and snapped it forward.

There was a satisfying crack, and he fell to the ground.

"You--" He stuttered, "You bitch!"

I didn't respond.

"Get her!"

Oh shit.

My eyes widened as I saw one of them run up, I got ready to fight him off--though I was in absolutely no condition to fight. I was tired, hungry, tired--wait, I said that already.

Point is I couldn't fight.

My hands flew up to my face to catch his hit, but I didn't have to. There was a sort of "whooshing" sound of the wind in front of me, and I saw a figure stand thing.

I heard a thump, and a groan. I looked up--I immediately recognized the long green hair.

And I immediately feared the person in front of me.

There were calls of retreat as envy threw back on of the guys without breaking a sweat, then he whirled around to face me. His eyes were practically on fire.

"Envy, I can explain--"

"Is that always your answer when you do something stupid?"

I took a step away, but he only took a step forward.

"I didn't know where you went, so I went looking for you and--" My words were rushed and unclear even to me--but he seemed to catch them.

"I told you to stay put."

My face fell, "Oh…"

He glared, "'Oh?'" He echoed, "'Oh?' That's all you have to say?"

"Envy, you don't understand!" I squealed and ducked under his arm as he reached out for me.

"There's no need to resort to violence!" I squeaked, but all he did in reply was glare at me.

"I didn't hear! And then this guy offered to help me find you when I told him I was lost, then some chick dragged him off and I was alone, then I ran into those guys from earlier! And now you're here and everything's okay!" My words came out quicker than I wanted them to and they slurred together.

"I'd hardly call it okay," He growled, "And you just trusted the guy like that? He could have had the same intentions as the others!"

"Oh, so you were worried about me, were you?" I said slyly, then just barely dodged as his fist came towards my face. My breath caught when I saw it crash _through_ the wall. Yes, _through_ it. I squeaked in fear.

"I'm sorry?" I said hopefully. He yanked his fist out of the wall and shook his hand angrily. Unfortunately (for him at least, it was his fault) part of the wall crumbled when he pulled his fist out. I dashed underneath the opening and he lunged for me.

What sucks is; he caught me.

But when he caught me, there was a steep slant in the floor of the building, and we went tumbling down it.

We hit the bottom and he--unintentionally--rolled away from me. I layed there for a split second, before--in spite of the fear I still held of Envy for the moment--I began laughing.

"And what the Hell is just so Damn funny?" He demanded, but I couldn't reply. I tried, but my giggled washed out my response.

I heard him growl and I attempted to stop laughing. It worked fairly well, but I was still snickering. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself and looked over at him. He had the most dumbfounded look I had ever seen on him.

"What was…?" But he stopped himself, rolling his eyes and standing back up. He stalked over to me and yanked my arm to make me stand.

I guess, however, I hit my head when we went tumbling down the steep, because as soon as I stood, I had a painful head-rush. I immediately stumbled forward and fell over.

"Amber?" He asked curiously. It kind of irked me how unbelievably…uncaring he sounded. I convinced myself he was just _really _good at hiding his emotions.

"Oww…" I muttered, gripping my head.

"Come on, we have to hurry up and get back. It's already late."

His voice kept ringing in my ears, and even though I tried, I couldn't stand back up.

But I soon found I didn't have to.

I guess he got annoyed and just picked me up, because I found myself swept up in his arms as he carried me back at an abnormally fast pace.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I screeched, but he ignored me.

"Put me down!" I ordered, pounding on his shoulder.

"No," he said, "You'll just slow us down, and we need to get back.

I pouted and crossed my arms. It's not that I didn't enjoy it…

I was just trying to deny that I did--and I figured it would be easier to do so if I was _out_ of his arms…

**I actually finished that much quicker than expected, I thought I wouldn't finish it until tomorrow…**


	5. Oh the horror of waking

**I wasn't going to post this chapter like his, because it's kind of short, but…**

**I decided to anyway.**

**Enjoy!!**

I hated mornings.

I hated them more than…

Well, I don't know what I hated them more than, but I know I hated them a lot.

And when I saw the sun peek out through the window and splat on my face, I was anything but happy.

My Dad was always gone and My Mom didn't give a damn when I dragged my ass out of bed, so I'd grown accustomed to sleeping in to whatever time I damn well felt like.

This was different.

I pulled the covers over my head and buried my face in my pillow. Unfortunately, the blanket wasn't nearly enough to protect me from Envy.

In only a minute or two, I felt the blankets yanked off of he bed, and almost immediately I was greeted by the not-so-warm room air.

Unlike the town, the rooms were unbelievably cool. At least, the ones we were in were.

I moaned and curled up into myself in a sad attempt for warmth.

"Get up." He ordered curtly. I mumbled something under my breath but he didn't catch it.

"Now,"

I flopped over onto my back so I could glare at him--too bad it was disrupted by my hair in my face.

He only glared back, so mine would've seemed weak anyway.

"Please, please can I sleep in?" I begged, too tired to even consider dignity.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply.

"Come on!" I groaned, "I'm tired and I'm--"

"lazy?" he supplied. I didn't even object to that, I knew it was true.

"Envy, please?"

He looked doubtful.

"Envy…" I groaned.

"No,"

"What? Why?" I sat up in bed.

"Because I said so."

"But--"

"One more word and I will carry you out of here. Now hurry up and get dressed."

I growled under my breath as he made his way towards the door. He'd probably wait two seconds before--.

"And you're not getting up yet, because…?" He trailed off questionably. I glared, but got up.

"I'm up already, sheesh. You'd think you're my mom."

"Get ready."

I looked down at my camisole and shorts ensemble and looked at him questionably.

"Can't I go out into his, it's hot already…"

He made his face. "You get enough stares as it is, there's no need to draw attention to yourself."

I scrunched up my nose in confusion. People had been staring? I never noticed.

Well, there was that time at that corner shop when people were staring, but I thought they were staring at him. I mean, he was hot enough already--

I mean…mediocre looking…yeah…

Moving on to a less embarrassing subject.

"Get dressed, would you?" He growled, "If I could age, I'd be an old man by the time I'm done waiting for you…"

I scrunched up my nose in an annoyed matter. "Fine," I puffed, and pulled out a pair of jeans. It didn't seem like he was planning on leaving the room…

…Or looking away…

So I just slipped them on over my shorts. I decided to leave the camisole on. I didn't really want to change while he was…staring…

"Ready…" I mumbled, scratching my head lazily. My hair felt like it was fine. It didn't feel like a rats nest or anything.

"You're not even going to change out of what you slept in?"

I glared, "Not while you're watching."

He smirked, "I can't say I'd object to you doing so."

I blushed about five different shades of red and threw my shoe at him.

He dodged.

And in about one second, he was right in front of me--Hardly an inch away from my face.

And that stupid smirk was plastered across his face.

"Would you mind stepping back a bit?" I asked, and he chuckled in response.

"No, I like this proximity." His smirk grew and his hands rested on my waist, pulling me closer.

"I don't," I seethed, but my blush only deepened.

"Oh," He began, "Don't you?"

"No. Now let go!" I ordered, pushing against his chest, but he grip grew more firm. I looked up at him--he was smirking again.

Now I'm not going to lie, that smirk was probably near one of the sexiest things I've ever seen, but it was really getting on my nerves.

"Envy, is she awake yet?" It was Lust's voice. I silently thanked her for interrupting this.

He sighed, "Yeah, we're coming."

He released his steel-hard grip on my waist and stalked towards the door.

"Come on," He ordered. I nodded, desperately trying to force my blush down as I made my way towards the door.

I guess this was Act I: Envy's confusing mood swings.

Or something.

All I know was I was confused as Hell.

--

"So, what? You just have to stay disguised as this guy?" I asked, and Envy nodded.

"But he's…old…" I whined, and he smirked.

Though it didn't look nearly as appealing while he was in Father Cornello's form.

"I know I'm much more good looking in my other form--you must miss that."

I glared.

He didn't flinch.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, looking towards the window.

"So Gluttony ate him?"

He nodded, and it surprised me how casually I could talk about this.

"Does that mean he won't want to eat me for a little while?"

He chuckled, "That thing's like a bottomless pit, he'll probably always want to eat you."

I pouted.

"Which makes sense, you do look particularly appetizing."

I made a face, "So now you want to eat me?" I said dryly.

He smirked, "Maybe in a different way than gluttony does, but yes--"

"Eww, Envy!" I whined, and laughed despite myself, "Shut up!" I whined, and tossed a small object at him.

He caught it.

I grimaced.

"Is having super fast reflexes part of the whole homunculus deal?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess so…" He said, tone lacking any sense of interest as he tossed the object into the air and caught it again.

I stared at him for a moment, before saying, "I still find it creepy to be talking to someone identical to the person Gluttony devoured."

He chuckled, but didn't respond in any other way.

It went dead silent for a while, aside from the cheering outside the window, as 'Father Cornello' waved and smiled.

He had preformed a 'miracle' and now the people were spazzing out over it.

Lust had ordered him to just act like Father Cornello, but I found it stupid…

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Then go." His response was curt, almost agitated. I guess he as getting annoyed with acting all happy and religious.

I made my way down the hall. I didn't really have to go, but I knew he wouldn't let me leave otherwise. And I was getting tired of that room.

I heard a noise from the end of the hall, but I ignored it.

Bad idea.

I ran right into a group of men.

"Hey," One of them said, "You're that girl Cornello has with him right?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Dude, that's the girl from the other night!"

That's when it hit me. These were the guys Envy beat up.

"Would you mind getting out of my way?"

The guy smirked.

"That green haired guy still with you?"

"Why?"

His smirk grew, but it just looked plain weird on him.

"I didn't really appreciate what he did to some of my boys here, so--"

"You mean beat you up?"

Then he glared.

"We're considering revenge."

I considered running. I was only half their size, after all. I was a good fighter, but…

I would be pushing my luck with these guys.

But before I even got a chance to think it over, the guy reached around and pulled my hands behind my back. Another covered my eyes with some rag or bandana.

I guess someone knocked me out, because there was nothing after that.

**Please Review!!!**


	6. Getting more confusing by the day!

**WAHOOOO!!! UPDATE!! OHHH YEAH!!!**

It was weird, when I woke up, I had absolutely no recall of what had happened. And as I sat up, pushing myself off of the floor (yes, a floor, I wondered why there was no bed), I found it strange not to be in that cold room with Envy forcing me awake.

Truth be told, I kind of missed that morning.

I looked around, but I couldn't see much. Millions of thoughts ran through me head a once; where was I? Why was I here? What happened to Envy?

And in a moment, as the anger coursed through my veins, I remembered.

I remembered Envy's strange comments before I decided I needed to get out; _I know I'm much more good looking in my other form--you must miss that._

I remembered those men, what they said;_ Dude, that's the girl from the other night!_

_That green haired guy still with you?_

_We're considering revenge._

What, were they going to kill me here? I doubted it. They seemed to have way too much interest in torturing me to just kill me off.

Then, what did they mean by revenge? What did I have to do with Envy?

Wait…

_That green haired guy still with you?_

Did he think--With-with me? As in, the romantic sense.

I forced the sense of excitement bubbling up in me in response to the thought down.

That was insane…

But, regardless, Heat blasted across my face and my heart beat quickened. My breath caught for a moment as I thought it over.

The mood swings.

The strange--dare I say it_--flirty _comments.

Maybe it was blatantly obvious, the guy was warming up to me. He found more of a liking to tease me rather than torture me. He worried--a little--when I was gone, and went berserk when he could find me.

But to think they thought I was with the guy…

With him…

I took a moment to wonder if I was only thinking about it so much because I wished it were true.

With him…?

Yeah, it was crazy. But even crazier when I felt the pride well up in my chest at the thought.

He was an _enemy._

He was a _sin._

He went _against the military._

He _resents_ humans. All humans, and you fall under that category.

And even if he wasn't all these things, he lives forever…_you_ don't…

I pulled myself up completely, looking around myself. I was in what looked like a prison cell--no use to make the hostage feel comfortable, I suppose…

The door burst open, and I turned quickly to see who it was. I saw two of the men who I had met--twice now, not counting this moment--standing in the doorway.

"Hey, she's awake," One said, and smirked. I felt as if I was missing out on some sort of joke.

"Yeah," The other answered gruffly.

"So, how was your nap?" The first one asked. I glared, and didn't respond. I felt no need to. He was practically insulting me, his tone was unbelievably mocking.

"There's no need to be sour," He cooed, I continued to glare. I turned away when he began to scowl, crossing my arms defiantly and walking ot the opposite side of the room.

"There's no use to be stubborn, you're gonna' be here for a while." The second man said, his voice rough and scratchy.

I got angry.

I turned and glared fiercely at my kidnappers. He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, and I just turned around again; away from him.

I wondered how long I'd have to stay here. I knew it wouldn't be long. Envy would come, he'd help me.

"He's going to come," I said confidently, turning to face him again, "He's probably on his way right now, plotting out ways to kill you."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll keep my eye out for lover-boy, how's that sound."

I only glared, ignoring the comment, "I can't wait until you're dead. In fact, call me when he comes to kill you; I want to watch."

He chuckled, as if I was amusing to him, "Oh, don't worry, I will," he said, "I can't wait to see the look on your face when it's the other way around."

I smirked, "He doesn't die that easily…"

"I can find a way,"

"Trust me," I seethed, "You can't."

He shook his head, snickering.

"Whatever you say honey, I'll call you when the fight begins," He saide, turning to walk out..

"That is; if he shows up…"

"He will--" I began to protest, but he slammed the door shut before I could finish. I sat back down and crossed my arms again. He was coming he had to come.

Whether he wanted to or not, he would be here.

It didn't matter, it wasn't his choice.

Dante would make him come here, thinking I'd spill his secrets.

It's not like I would, but it would be a possibility to them.

I'd be fooling myself if he actually wanted to come for me--to go through all that trouble.

But if that guy attacked, it would set him off, and he's kill him.

But not for me.

All I knew was he was coming.

And I could pretend whatever I want.

**Ookayy, she's starting to develop--**

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN**

**FEELINGS!!**

**Okay, I'm hyper, I'm sorry. I'm at a friends house and she fell asleep (it's only 11!!) and I had my laptop (my ACE .) So I began to type. Then I got all hyper 'cuz I saw the cookie dough, started eating…**

**Eheh….yeah…**

**SOOOOO, thanks for reading!! PLEASE REVIEWWW!!**


	7. Curious cat? how cliche

**UPDATES!!!! R & R please!!!!**

Imprisonment proved to be incredibly boring.

I mean, I figured there would at least be a guard or something.

Someone I could talk to.

Someone I could annoy.

Haven't you ever purposely annoyed someone you hate?

It relieved a surprising amount of stress to see _them_ stressed out.

Instead, they locked the door, tied me up, tape my mouth shut, and took my weapons.

Even if there was a guy here, I couldn't really _speak…_

But I could mumble and squeal until he went insane.

Which would be really interesting.

But, I had my hands tied above my head, my ankles tied to the floor, my torso tied to the wall, all in chains. There was no hope in moving, and there was no one to keep me company…

And I had tape on my mouth…

If this wasn't Hell, I didn't want to know what _Hell_ was…

I found it really hard to think with the constant pressure around my wrists and ankles, the constant reminder that I was a prisoner…

Again.

I slammed my head against the wall in a vain attempt to gain my concentration.

My head _was _bruised from the other night when I fainted with Wrath, and I hit the bruise.

Hard.

I screamed, but the tape muffled it. I would've only groaned--Hell, I could even hold that in! I was good with pain, but the scream was mostly from frustration.

Not to mention it was cold in the room. Freezing. And my jeans were ripped in various places and the whole lower half of my shirt was ripped off from when I had struggled and it got caught on the chains.

I had knocked out four guys and stabbed another in the arm, but that was all I could get done. There were more men than just the ones in the ally-way. At the time when I was being chained up, there were about….

Twenty-five…

Or more…

Said they wanted to 'join in on the fun…'

The thing that freaked me out the most, was I was trained. In the military. And I couldn't fight them off.

That was pathetic.

But I guess my heart was never really in the training, I became a military dog for one reason.

To rebel.

My Mother always hated the Military. I never wanted to go into the military, but I always resented my Mother, almost as much as my Father.

My Mother would never let go. No matter where I went, I could go half way across the world, and she'd contact me.

And though I tried to convince myself it was because she cared, it wasn't.

And I joined the military to get away.

She wouldn't want to be near me if I was…

My Father never talked to me after that, but my Mom came and shouted to me at work. I was only fourteen then…

But Mustang helped me.

I don't know, I always liked Mustang, he was like an older brother to me.

Like the family I never had.

I heard a loud crash from downstairs, and I heard one of the men yelling in some foreign language.

I rested my head--lightly--against the wall and closed my eyes. I tried to drag my cheek across my shoulder to get the tape off. I'd at least feel a little less pathetic if I had the tape off of my mouth.

I managed to use my shoulder to push the tape into my mouth, grab it with my teeth, and--with much effort--pull off of my mouth, and spit it out of my mouth.

I think the fact that I was bleeding on the side of my head (they weren't the most gentle capturers) and it leaked to the tape made it easier to remove.

I stretched my jaw around to regain a feel to moving it.

More crashes from downstairs, and this time a signified yell--as if a man was in pain.

I struggled against my chains, but I couldn't get through. I took a moment to think about my position, and I realized; If it was at all possible for me to keep my curiosity under wraps, I wouldn't be in this situation.

If I had ignored the crashing, and not gone into the kitchen, they more than likely would have let me go.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to have believed that 'Curiosity killed the cat' crap.

My thoughts were cut short, so I didn't have time to dwell on it.

I heard a familiar click.

Were they unlocking the door?

My question was answered as the door burst open. "Get the girl! Get the girl!" A man ordered. He had a thick Ishbalan accent and the two other men immediately complied.

They hurriedly unlocked them, and I just stared. I finally regained my voice, "What the Hell are you--"

The hoisted my to my feet roughly, and as the blood rushed to my head, a searing pain spread through as well.

One of them pulled my hands behind my back, I struggled, but I soon felt something sharp on my neck. His hands were shaking.

"Scream." He ordered, "Maybe he'll stop chasing us if he knows we'll kill you." His sentences were rushed and hard to understand, but I finally caught hold of what he was saying.

He? Who was 'he?' Was it--

My train of thought was halted by the knife pressing against my throat.

"Scream!"

"No,"

I guess my defiance didn't make them too happy. The guy behind me jerked my arms back painfully.

I kicked him on reflex; right in the back of the knee.

He fell over.

I stood up straight and swung my leg around to kick the guy with the knife. The impact with his head caused him to fly to the ground.

There was only one other.

I picked up the knife and threw it straight at him. It landed right beside his head, catching the side of his hat.

His eyes went wide.

I turned around, and the first guy was standing up. To my side, the guy with the knife rushed up and over to me.

"That's it!" He cried, "I'm done with games!"

He held up the knife and began to swing it down. The first guy held me in place. I struggled, but he didn't let go.

I shut my eyes, ready for the pain.

There was nothing.

"Drop the knife."

That voice was way too familiar. But sounded much angrier than usual. I was hesitant to open my eyes, but just when I was about to, the man let go, causing me to fall.

I opened my eyes, and there stood Envy, clutching the guy's wrist and twisting it until he complied and dropped the knife. His face was menacing--far more angry than I'd ever seen him.

He grabbed the man by the collar and threw him against the wall.

I could only stare, but a question wouldn't leave my mind. I was barely able to verbalize it.

"How did you find this place?"

He turned around quickly, his expression showed he must have been expecting another one my predators.

He saw me and the bloodthirsty look softened--barely.

"It's not too hard to track you down…" He answered simply, and I got a brief suspicion that he was hiding something.

There was a scuffing sound by the door, and Envy outstretched his arm. In a flash, he had transformed it into a long sword, stabbing a man beside the door through the abdomen.

He never even had to look up.

He pulled it back and the man slumped to the ground; still.

It left me a little shaky. I wasn't used to life being taken away so mercilessly.

"Did they hurt you?" the voice was so close, it took me a moment to realize it was Envy. I shook my head numbly, and he held out his hand.

I grasped it, and he held on firmly.

He didn't pull me up too gently.

Another rush of blood, and a painful ringing in my ears. I gripped my head, whining slightly.

I immediately felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and a gentler hand run through my hair.

I supposed it was Envy.

His hand ran against the bruise and I bit my lip, groaning.

"That was with Wrath." I assured him.

I managed to open my eyes, and looked up at him. He was scowling, and still 'inspecting' my head.

"Why are you bleeding?" He asked slowly, gritting his teeth, and running his thumb along the cut on my hairline..

I then realized how _close_ he really was. I was mostly turned towards him, and my face was only about a few inches away from his jaw line.

Considering I was a good amount shorter than him, and that's all I reached.

One of his hands was tangled in my hair, pulling it to the side of my head to examine a gash I had received not too long ago.

"Well?"

I then remembered he had asked a question.

"W-well, they--uhh, I…" I stuttered, barely regaining my thoughts. "When they chained me up, I--"

"They _chained you up?" _He seethed, I nodded.

"I struggled so they knifed me."

"They _knifed you?!" _If he was angry before, he was plain scary now. His teeth were grinding together his voice barely made it past a growl.

"Y-yeah…"I mumbled weakly, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

Oops.

He immediately released me and turned to where the others were. Or, where they used to be.

"I'm going to kill them nice and slow…"

I bit my lip as He took off out the door.

"Wait! Don't leave me in…" but I doubted he could hear me. I heard a loud scream, and figured he found one of those men. "…here…" I finished lamely.

I plopped back down, rolling my eyes. His _concern _wasn't helping my head ache…

**Yayyy!! Update, FINALLY!!!! (sigh) I know it's not too great, buuutt…Envy's warming up to her! In his own…Envy…way…I guess….**


	8. Understanding

**So, finally I'm starting the next chapter. But you know what I realized, I don't think I put a disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA**

**There, done.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

I don't know how long it was I sat there before finally becoming uncomfortable with the constant screams and crashes from other parts of the house.

Was it even a house?

Did houses even have dungeons?

Whatever, it didn't matter.

What did matter was I wasn't good with one death. Listening to about five thousand wasn't helping.

And when he said "nice an slow" he fucking meant it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and clamped my hands over my ears. It didn't help, but it made things…at least a little better.

I opened my eyes and looked around myself as another scream echoed through the corridor. There was never more than a five second interval between deaths, it seemed.

Another scream, louder and more blood curdling than the last and I figured Envy was becoming more creative with his murders.

Another.

And Another.

I wasn't sure it would work, considering he was on a serious rampage right now, but I tried it anyway. He had inhuman hearing anyway, He'd hear it.

He just might ignore it.

"Envy!" I tried to make my voice as pathetic and needy as it could get.

Well, it worked better than I thought I would.

Almost immediately, there was another person-err, creature, I learned he doesn't like being referred to as anything related to a human--in the room.

"What?" His voice was annoyed, but I sensed barely a tinge of concern.

Perfect timing, I began to feel oddly dizzy.

"What is it?" He asked when I didn't respond."

And it's so ironic what happened next; I fainted.

How many times have I done that? Just about every five seconds?

But at that time, I didn't give a damn about my reputation. I just knew I'd be pissed as Hell later if her didn't catch me.

--

I woke up in what seemed like seconds, but when I opened my eyes to find myself in a warm bad in Lord knows where, I realized it would've had to be longer. I sat up slowly, careful not to risk any pain.

"You're finally awake," A familiar voice drawled, My head whipped to it's direction, and I saw Envy leaning against he wall of the room, holding that familiar air of arrogance.

"Envy!" I called excitedly without thinking. He smirked.

"Nice to know I'm wanted…" But he changed the subject quickly. "Do you realize how long I had to sit through one of Lust's lectures on how to take care of you? Honestly, she acts as if you're her child."

I pouted, I'm _not_ a child.

He seemed to be fighting off a smirk, "Then again…When you have that look on your face, you could pass for a child."

"Shut up!" I snapped angrily, my voice higher than usual, making me sound like a child.

Okay, so I was a little Childish. A little! Only a little, they were all overreacting…

"Come on, _sweetheart," _He taunted, "We're gonna' miss the train."

I fought back the smile at the name sweetheart, and instead made a whining noise, followed by an annoyed "I am not your sweetheart!"

He laughed, and it only set me off more. I did realize I was doing exactly what he told me to at first, I just followed him. Yelling, and saying things like, "You could be a little nicer you know!!"

I didn't realize I had followed him until we actually made it to the train station. My Mouth fell agape, and I turned to glare at him.

He shrugged, practically beaming,

That is, if Envy can beam.

"It was your decision," He remarked, "I had nothing to do with it."

I glared harder, then turned to walk away. I felt a steel firm grip around my waist, and then I was being dragged along the station.

"Hey!" I protested, "Stop that! That's not fair!"

"Whoever said I was fair?"

I huffed and crossed my arms, pushing myself to the floor so that he couldn't drag me. I saw him roll his eyes, then he just picked me up, cradling me as if I was a bride

Although not so gentle.

If I was a real bride--those fragile things in their pretty dresses and pretty hair-do's, I'd be crushed by now…

"You're not very nice…"

"No, no I'm not. Glad you finally figured that out, _princess._"

Okay, who the Hell told him I hated those nicknames? Because I knew he was doing to annoy me.

"Oh, so I'm royalty now, am I?" I drawled, "Well maybe you should do what your highness says and put me down."

He glared--well, half glared. It wasn't a very vicious glare, "Hah, funny." He said slowly, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

"I'll take that as a no…" I grumbled.

We made it to our cart, I guess, and he dropped me on the floor. I looked up and glared, rubbing my now sore backside, and slid up to sit on the seat. He sat straight across from me.

I wondered why our cart was empty.

"It's because Lust and Gluttony got tickets way before I did, it resulted in different seating."

And how did he know I was thinking that?

"You need to stop thinking out loud," He chuckled darkly.

Oh.

Wait.

I raised an eyebrow, "You actually paid for tickets?"

"Of course not, we never have to pay."

I didn't doubt that. They probably killed whoever charged them.

He suddenly frowned, "You know, I always had the impression you would be a horrible liar."

Well, that was random.

"What are you talking about?"

"That pathetic call of my name you pulled back at those bastards' hideout."

I frowned, "I still don't get it."

He was nearly growling, "You sounded like you were dying." He said, "then you fainted, and I thought you actually had died."

I smiled slyly, "And that got you worried?" I cooed, and he glared in response.

"No," He replied, "But I would've gotten a hell of a mouthful from Lust. She seems to like you."

I almost smiled. At least somebody liked me…

I found an opportunity to bug the Hell out of Envy.

"And I know she's not the only one."

His eyes narrowed, "What are you getting at?"

"Come on, now, you know you couldn't live without me!" I smiled brightly.

He glared, "Trust me, it would be a lot easier if I lived without you."

"But not nearly as fun!" I offered.

He didn't reply.

I took that as agreeing with me.

"I mean, really, could you honestly imagine life without me?"

"Yes, much better and much less aggravating."

"I love you, too!" At that he glared.

"You can shut up now," He warned. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever," I mumbled, "Still, you know you're much better off--personality wise--when I'm around."

"How so?"

"You actually seem tolerable in comparison to me attitude!" I teased, smiling.

He smirked, "Yeah," He agreed, "You're so damn annoying, people find my a God in comparison."

Now it was my turn to glare.

"That wasn't very nice,"

"Nobody said--" I joined in here, "--I was nice,"

"yeah, yeah, I've heard it before…" I grumbled, stretching out on the bench.

"I'm tired,"

"I'd figure,"

"huh?" I mentally punched myself in the face for how completely stupid I sounded.

"Well, you were brutally beaten, I'd think you would be tired."

I made the shape of an 'o' with my mouth, a silent sign of understanding, and turned my face toward the ceiling.

Envy was staring at me.

"Would you stop that?"

"What?"

"Staring."

He smirked maliciously, "Why?" He asked innocently, "Does it make you…" He leaned in, and the benches were close enough. His face was only a feew inches from mine, "…uncomfortable?" He finished.

I took a moment to steady myself, "No,"

"Liar,"

"Get away from my face, please." I asked angrily.

"Using out manners, are we?"

"Seriously, away from my face,"

"Are your eyes naturally blue?" He was sitting by the bench now, his face not a centimeter further from my face. My lip curled and my brow furrowed.

"Are your eyes naturally purple?" I snarled, mimicking him. How could he just change the subject so quickly?

"Yes,"

It surprised me how he answered that without hesitation, but I guess it was a meaningless question.

"Well, mine are natural, too."

"Strange color, really bright."

"So are yours," I'd forgotten how close we were, and didn't bother sitting up or anything. I'd been known to have a short attention span.

"Well, yours are a strange color for a human."

I couldn't argue with that.

"Do homunculi never age?"

"Yup,"

I nodded.

"How come your hair's green?"

He shrugged.

"Can you turn into any form you want, like, whenever you want?"

He smirked, "Yes I can,"

"Can you turn into me?" I wasn't asking him to do it, I was simply asking if he could. If it was possible.

He turned into me regardless.

"Whoa…" I said, surveying myself.

My eyes were really blue. I never noticed before. Really bright, clear, and a light shade.

He probably noticed my concentration on the eyes, "I told you they were bright."

"Is that bad?" I asked innocently. He shook his head.

He transformed back to his normal form.

"So, how are homunculi formed?"

"When people attempt to bring someone back to life, we're the failed attempt."

I frowned, "You make it sound so sad."

"It is," He countered, "We're damned to eternity because some idiot tried to cheat God."

I made a face, "Do you believe in God?"

He shrugged, "Well, yeah," He said slowly, "Not too pleased with the Bastard right now, but he's gotta be there…somewhere."

I never took Envy as the type to be religious.

But I guess he really wasn't, considering he just called him a bastard.

"Well, if you hadn't been brought back, you wouldn't have met me?" I supplied. He smirked.

"Yeah, that helps a lot." His sarcasm was impossible to miss.

I laughed and pushed him lightly.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't so bad.

Maybe he wasn't the self-absorbed, narcissistic, sadistic, evil monster I saw him as.

But he sure as Hell wasn't anything higher than 'Okay.'

**Ugh, finally. I got another chapter!! But it's just so short!!! It makes me angry…**

**Oh, and the line about God, I got that from another fanfic. It DEOS NOT belong to me.**

**I hope you liked this!! Please review!!**

**Oh, and Edward will be in this fanfic eventually, but I'm not sure when…THIS WILL NOT BE A LOVE TRIANGLE!!**

**I'm just informing those of you who like Edward.**

**Again, please review!!!**


	9. Should getting acquainted be so awkward?

**Ehh…You don't have to squint so hard anymore.**

**Cuz I'm practically abandoning the story line here and pretty much winging it.**

**Enjoy!**

I didn't notice I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes and it was nearly pitch black. I lifted my hands and rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands, balling them into fists.

"You look like a cat when you do that."

I forgot Envy was there, and it startled me to hear his voice. I opened my eyes warily and turned my head.

He hadn't moved from before.

I noted he was barely keeping his eyes open.

"You look tired," I said quietly, in order to avoid disturbing the quiet atmosphere, I spoke no louder.

"I just woke up,"

I scrunched up my nose in confusion, "So Homunculi do sleep?"

He rolled his eyes, smirking, "Duh,"

I ignored the tone of his voice, and turned my head to rest it against the back of the bench, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's dark,"

"Yeah,"

I supposed he was too tired to come up with any sort of witty comment.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No," He replied curtly, "I guess around midnight."

I yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

"You know…" I said sleepily, barely conscious, "You're a lot nicer when you're sleepy--you should get tired more often."

I swear I heard him chuckle.

But I was out of it before I could make sure.

--

When I woke up again, this time during daylight. Everything seemed hazy, and I had to stop blinking to stop myself from falling back asleep.

I rolled my head around on the seat, moaning, then laid my head to the side and opened up my eyes.

There was a striking shade of violet, and that was all I could see. It took me a moment to realize what it was.

I screamed.

And In my early morning spazz attack, I tried to back away, and hit my head on the back of the bench. Therefore, causing me to fall off the bench and onto the floor, rolling over and nearly hitting my head on the wall.

"Ow…" I moaned, getting up into a sitting position. I looked over at Envy, who was now at a reasonable distance form my face, and saw there was a flicker of amusement dancing in his eyes. I glared.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything--"

"I told you to shut up,"

The smirk stayed in place, but he was silent. Although, I was aware that he wasn't quiet because I told him to be…

He was mocking me.

I sighed and sat up beside him, resting my back against the wall as he was.

"So," I began casually, "What time is it?"

He shrugged, "probably around eight-ish."

I looked at him strangely, and in turn, he glared, "What?" He spat.

"I didn't think you used the suffix '-ish'"

He rose an eyebrow, "Is that suffix reserved for certain people?"

I shook my head, ignoring his snide tone, "No," I replied, "You just don't seem like an '-ish'-ish person."

"Right," he drawled, turning away from me and facing the door.

He yawned, and something caught my eye.

"Hey, Envy?" I asked timidly.

"What?" He didn't even seem to notice my change in demeanor.

"Could you open you're mouth?"

He turned to me again in a quick, snapping motion. "Huh?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Please?" I supplied, assuming he was going to say no.

"Why?" He was staring at me as if I had gone insane, and I was almost sure he'd say no.

"Just please?"

"Well, if you tell me why, then maybe I'd--" But I had grabbed his chin and yanked it open. He probably could have snapped it closed, but I guess he was confused or something, because he didn't.

I poked a particular long, sharp canine, "You have fangs," I stated, my tone amazed.

"Don't make me bite you," Was what he meant to say, but it cam out muffled because he was trying not to close his mouth while my hand was in the way. Regardless, his threat made it's was to my head and I snapped my hand back.

"Why do you have fangs?"

He shrugged, still staring at me funny.

"Are you a vampire?"

Now he smirked, "I don't know," He said slowly, "you want me to bite you and find out?"

"No!" I replied quickly, guarding my neck from him. He chuckled and turned away again.

"Envy how tall are you?"

He looked at me funny again, and I was beginning to feel self conscious.

"Why?"

"I want to know how much taller you are than me,"

He shook his head, chuckling, "Five foot seven."

My shoulders drooped. "So you're …five inches taller than me."

He smirked, "You really don't like being short, do you?"

"I am not short!" I denied, and he stared for a moment.

"Amber, you're five foot two."

"So?"

"And you're seventeen." I nodded, but didn't reply, "You do realize you're barely an inch taller than Fullmetal Pipsqueak, right?"

"Hey!" He smirked and turned away, "Hey, that's not very nice!!"

He stared at me, and I sighed.

"Never mind, you're never nice."

The train came to a sudden stop, and I barreled into Envy with a short scream.

"Calm down, the trains just stopping." He said, as I clutched to his arm for dear life.

"Well, Why'd it have to stop so suddenly?"

"So it doesn't miss the stop…" He deadpanned. I looked up to glare at him.

Then realized I was still holding onto his arm and hurriedly let go.

He furrowed his brow, "Remind me not to take you on any train rides in the future."

I nodded. Surprisingly, he helped me up. I found it extremely gentleman-like. And I voiced this opinion.

He responded by shoving me out the door.

Forget the gentleman-like.

I changed my mind.

--

As we walked through the newest town (and I had no idea where we were, by the way, since Envy _would not tell_ _me_) there was a large crowd gathered around something. Through the vast crowd of people, I could spot a mangled body of a woman.

My eyes widened, "That's horrible…"

"It's some 'Barry The Chopper' going around and killing every woman he sees." Envy clarified.

"How do you know?"

"I hear them talking." I nodded, and looked back at the group as Envy proceeded to drag me down the long street.

I just hoped this "Barry the Chopper" guy didn't come after me.

"He won't touch you," Envy promised, and I made a face of doubt.

"How do you know?"

"I'll make sure of it,"

Wow…

Was it me or was Envy starting to get protective?

**Ooooo, Barry the Chopper…**

**Yeah, a pretty uneventful chapter, not to mention it's pretty short, but hey!**

**Lost of EnvyXAmber Moments!!**

**And by the way, I know envy isn't five foot seven, he's five four, but I wanted to make him a lot taller than Amber.**

**It'll be easier to make fun of her height!!**

**I hope you liked it!!**

**Please review, feel free to use constructive criticism, but please, I'd prefer no flames.**

**I've seen some flames, and people can be real jerks, you know? But I've gotten all nice reviewers, so I'd like to thank you all!!**

**Thank you!!**

**Review!!**


	10. Fear

**I was offered COOKIES in a review!!!!**

**ScarletReaper13, I'm expecting that cookie…**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Ohhh, and sorry for those of you who liked the Barry the Chopper scene in the real FMA anime--or manga or whatever, cuz I'm kind of screwing it up. It's gonna be different.**

The last few days, I had been rather jumpy. Everywhere I looked, there seemed to be another death in regards to this "Barry the Chopper" guy.

Frankly, it was freaking me out.

I mean, really, What kind of psycho goes around chopping up women for a hobby?

Although Envy had offered his words of comfort, "He won't touch you," It wasn't as comforting as I'd hoped.

More and more women were dying, and it was freaking me out.

I even went far enough to begin to try my hardest to stay unseen. I'd always try to convince Envy to let me stay indoors (he never went for it, but it was worth a try) or I'd hide behind him. I wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

I started to feel really stupid.

But hey, I was trained for, what…a month? I wasn't in the military for very long and I never had my heart in it.

So I had a fairly liable excuse to be a weak little girl.

I mean, weak girl.

Not little.

And I wasn't in denial, no matter what Envy says. I'm just not short.

But, one day, when Envy blatantly ignored my pleas for him to stay, he left me sitting alone at some corner restaurant.

Yeah, he _left._

I even _begged_ him to stay.

So, here's how it went.

Me: Envy, no! Can't you stay a little longer? Please? Or take me with you, I don't want to be alone!

Prince of evil and anything else considered execrable (P.E.A.C.E--shut up, it was a coincidence): Amber, calm down, I'm going to be gone for five minutes, that's all.

Me: (insert _adorable_ pout--I'm not gonna' lie, I can be pretty cute when I want to be) But Envy, I don't like being alone, I--

P.E.A.C.E: Listen, Amber, you don't need to worry. I doubt this Barry the Chopper will attack in broad daylight, and besides, I won't be gone long.

Me: Envy! Please, I just don't want to be left--

And then he just _left._

That's right, up and left me! In the middle of my sentence! Couldn't he at least wait until I was done talking before he was terribly rude to me?

So here I was, alone, worrying my ass off.

"Hello Miss, Why--"

And I screamed.

Loud.

I'm serious. See? That shows just how up tight I was.

When I turned around (this was when I stopped screaming, mind you, and everyone was staring) A brunette woman was standing behind me.

"Hello," She chuckled. People began to turn around and mind their own business.

"Uhh…" I muttered nervously, "…Hi…"

"Why so nervous?"

My eyes darted around me when she pointed out my nervousness, "Nervous? _Nervous? _I'm not nervous! Eheheh….."

She stared at me funny, then laughed.

"What's got you so upset?"

I sighed, "This whole Barry the Chopper ordeal, it's scary…aren't you worried?"

She looked taken aback, "Why, of course, but I feel we shouldn't all worry so much about it. When death comes, it comes."

I screwed up my face in a confused--not to mention disgusted--manor, "Yeah," I agreed, sarcasm dripping off my tongue, "And being chopped into pieces when you have _so_ much more to live for is a great way to go."

She chuckled, and I was starting to get freaked out by this girl. She had a sort of chilling demeanor, and that lazy look in her eye…it was a little unnerving.

"I can tell you there's definitely nothing to worry about." she smiled warmly, "Would you allow me to show you something? To calm your nerves?"

And to this day I have no idea what came over me.

I agreed.

I said _yes_.

And I almost immediately regretted it.

--------------------

_**Envy**_

For some unexplainable reason, when I came back to the restaurant and I found her gone, I panicked.

It had happened before, right? Her being lost? But for some reason--well, maybe it was her paranoia getting to me.

But when I walked into that restaurant and saw her gone, I nearly punched the nearest thing to me.

Which just so would have happened to have been the bartender, and I would've been more than happy to do it--but maybe later.

There were more important things at the moment.

Of which involved a certain tiny, bright eyed girl.

I roughly pulled the bartender back (he was beginning to walk away) and asked one question; "Where is she?"

It was simple and unspecific, and I was almost positive he wouldn't know who I was talking about.

But he did.

"She-She left only a minute ago with a brunette woman…" He stuttered, "Th-th-they turned that way, sir…" He pointed to the left outside the door. I let go, and rushed out.

What was this, the third time?

How irresponsible was she?

Well, it didn't matter, because I would find her.

Ohh, I would find her.

And she wasn't going to leave my sight again.

--

I ran, and as a homunculi, I'd hope I was a fast runner (I was, no need to worry), and soon came across many a suspicious area.

Alleyways, backstreets, and even more, and I didn't find her. But when I heard her voice, hers and someone else's, I was nearly relieved.

That is until I came across an old van and immediately became suspicious.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" It was Amber's voice, it was muffled and I could barely hear it, but it sounded so full of fear I nearly barged down the door.

Okay, scratch that, I got so close I had to stop my fist just before it hit it.

"Calm down, lovely," I gritted my teeth, "It'll all be over soon."

"No, wh-what are y-you going to do with that? G-get away from me!"

I don't know if it was the man's next comment; "It won't hurt for long…" or not, but I know one thing that'll most likely haunt me forever.

Amber screamed.

She screamed _my_ name.

And that's where I lost it.

--------------------

_**Amberlynn**_

It wasn't exactly what I envisioned happening. I imagined more or a sneak attack or something.

But I couldn't have been more happy.

Now, I don't know what caused me to call for him. Maybe it was the fact he'd saved me before, or because he was the closest thing to a friend I had here, but I knew it paid off.

Because he was here now.

That butchers knife that had been scraping against my shoulder was now thrown across the room. And Envy stood over me.

Barry--that woman turned out to be much worse than I had thought, she was him in disguise--was on the other side of the room.

Envy had a look to kill, but as much as I wanted that guy to die, I guess I kind of distracted him from that by my next action.

I don't know what triggered it, but--as I began to cry (yes, cry, have you ever been in a near death experience then have the love of your life come to save you and not cry?

--err, I mean…--cough--because I haven't had that experience either…)

(anyway)

I threw my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulder.

He froze up, and I guess I kind of distracted him, because when Barry the Chopper charged and tried to stabb him with the knife, he actually got hit.

I fell back, tears still soaking my cheeks (and though it pains me to admit it, I kind of missed Envy being so close--it was kind of comforting) and stared as Envy pulled the knife out.

Of course the wound healed immediately, and as Barry's eyes widened, Envy's glare intensified. I knew what was coming, and I clamped my hands over my eyes.

There was a scream.

It kind of died out slowly, at an agonizingly slow pace.

And then silence.

I felt someone's hands on my arms, prying my hands from my face. And as I hesitantly opened my eyes, I came face to face with Envy. He was blocking the view of te remains of Berry the Chopper.

Guiltily craving the comfort I had gotten for that split second, I threw my arms around him (yes, again) and pulled myself closer.

Again, he hesitated, and when I did begin crying again, and I sobbed into his shoulder, he very (and I mean very, very, _very_) slowly wrapped his arms around me.

I think he picked me up, I wasn't really paying attention, and took me away. I know That guy deserved to die for all he got, but I wondered what people would say tomorrow. Would it be secret hero? Or secret murderer?

My sobs reduced to a quieter volume, and I still had the aftershock of crying my heart out. I suppose he had carried me all the way to a place to stay--I wasn't sure where it was--because he laid me down and gently (well, as gentle and Envy got) pried my arms off of him.

"Get some sleep," His voice was softer, but it still had that edge to it. Of course, I suspected as much, but I took pride in the fact he seemed to be trying awfully hard. He didn't seem used to this whole…caring ordeal.

I sniffed quietly, burying myself in the blankets of the bed. I turned around to catch him opening the door.

"Envy?" I called, my voice hoarse, and he turned around, "Thank you…" I said quietly.

He made a strange face--I guess he was confused--and nodded. Then he left.

I rested my head against my pillow and--very quickly--fell asleep.

**Okay, tell me if Envy seems too ooc, okay? And help me to make him…more in character.**

**And yes, Barry dies, I couldn't possibly think of an alternate, I mean, really, would Envy simply let that go when someone tries to cut up his girl?**

**I don't think he would.**

**Go ahead and tell me if I'm wrong.**

**Plus, I don't think homunculi are really supposed to sleep, but they do in my story, for…future purposes…**

**I'm not gonna say anything, but I need him to be able to sleep, okay? So….work with me here. **

**I forgot to mention that and I was like, "ohh, people are probably like, going crazy,"**

**Idunno, maybe it's just me who gets annoyed when people screw things over major in fan fictions.**

**Whatever, please review!!!**

**Oh, and offering cookies and other sugar filled pastries will usually make me update faster!!**


	11. Pain

**Eerrggg…Not a fast update…at all…**

**Do I still get the pastries??**

When I woke up, it was one of those very rare moments I actually remembered what happened. And I remembered it all too well. When I finally regained consciousness, my eyes snapped open so violently I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up hurting myself because of it.

When I found myself to be alone, I calmed down. I sat up slowly, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. My throat was soar and my muscles ached. As soon as my feet touched the floor, the door swung open, and in stepped Lust.

"Hello," she greeted after a small awkward pause. I blinked, eyes wide, and replied shakily.

"Umm…hi…!" She smiled that same lazy smile, and I was immediately curious. "What is it?" I asked warily. She kept on smiling and replied teasingly.

"You and Envy _do_ look good together."

My eyebrow twitched, and my eyes slowly widened.

Envy…?

Me…?

Together…?

"What?!?" I exploded, but she didn't flinch, she just walked in the room casually, taking a seat at the other side of the room. "Together? What do you mean, _together?" _I spat angrily.

She sat there, smirking, seemingly unfazed. "No need to be embarrassed," She assured me, "…I think it's cute…"

"There is nothing…_'cute_'…going on between Envy and me." I scowled, but she didn't respond. She only rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why are you here anyway?" I demanded. She turned her ultra-violet eyes on me and, for a moment, didn't answer.

"I was going to wake ou up, but I see your up already." She drawled. I frowned and stood up.

"I'll get dressed." I said and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt.

I sighed overdramatically and shut the door behind me as I entered the bathroom. I swear I heard Lust giggle, but I decided to ignore it. I looked over in the mirror and nearly groaned.

My hair was a rat's nest, I had bags under my eyes. I grabbed a bar of soap from the bathtub, then found a small cloth. I used it to wash my face, then combed through my hair with my fingers.

I ended up putting it up into a messy bun with one of the many pony-tail holders on my wrist.

I slipped on the fitted kaki pants, only reaching just passed my knees, and then put on a short sleeve t-shirt that reached my belly-button. I looked in the mirror, wishing I had at least some eyeliner to put on. I didn't really need mascara, my eyelashes were long enough, but I liked wearing eyeliner to make my eyes look less…tired.

Or, I thought, maybe to look like Lust, then I wouldn't need makeup.

Sighing with disapproval at my over-all sloppy (but okay) appearance, I trudged out of the bathroom. Lust was, just as before, sitting at the far end of the room. I felt a pang of jealousy at her perfect appearance, but brushed it off.

If I knew one thing, it was that jealousy really made someone a bitch, and I didn't want to turn into one of those.

"I'm ready," I said tiredly, shifting my weight to my left leg and scratching me head--very unladylike.

She stood and waltz gracefully towards the door, me following suite--minus the graceful part. I whacked into the side of the doorframe as I walked out.

She chuckled, but otherwise said nothing. We continued down the hall, me bumping into something every once and a while. I had no idea where I was, but I figured it was some hotel…or something.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, in that cat-like way that Envy pointed out, and yawned widely. In my moment of unawareness, we reached the stairs.

Oops.

Since I didn't know the stairs were there, I stepped forward, and when my foot came into contact with no ground, I kind of fell…

"Amber!" I heard someone call, but I couldn't distinguish the voice. It sounded like Lust, but I couldn't be sure.

I tumbled down the stairs and hit flat ground within seconds. My head hurt, and my elbows, mostly my back, but especially my leg.

"Amber? Amber? Are you okay?" I could barely recognize it as Lust's voice.

"What the Hell happened?" A familiar voice snarled, I screwed up my eyebrows and blinked my eyes open. My brow relaxed and I looked up at Envy.

He looked furious. But he wasn't looking at me.

"Sorry." I owned up to it. This was my fault, after all. I'm the one who fell. His eyes snapped down to meet mine, his frown still in place. I smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean, 'sorry?' How was this--"

"I tripped," I said quickly, interrupting him, "Well, actually--" I found it hard to talk, my throat hurt a lot, "--I just kind of…missed the top step."

He looked at me as if I had just lost my mind, "Missed the--How could you just--?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Of course…" He said, disappointedly.

Lifting his head from his hand, he reached down and threw my arm over his shoulder, then slid his arm around my waist, hoisting me up. He looked over at Lust expectantly.

She was smirking, "No, I think you can handle her…" She said coyly.

He glared, but sighed. Then, in what seemed like quicker than a flash, he lifted my off the ground and swung my legs over his other arm, holding my bridal style.

"Hey--what are you--I can walk you know!!" I sputtered, trying to squirm, but finding it only made the pain worse.

He glared at me, "How about you just say 'thank you' when I help you out?"

"But I don't need your help!!" My whole body was screaming against me.

"Yes you do." He said confidently, walking through the front door. It was then I realized a large crowd was gathered around the place where I had fallen.

I groaned.

I hated attention.

"I really can walk, you know." No I couldn't.

"How can you just miss the step?"

I glared, "It happens!"

He chuckled, "Only to you,"

"Hey!" I retorted, sitting up in his arms, "It happens to everybody!"

"Name one person…" He challenged, and I went silent.

Okay, so maybe it didn't happen to everyone…

"Loser…" I mumbled sourly.

"Your welcome," I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Crossing my arms, I decided it was probably best not to argue anymore. He was known to lose his temper, and I know he'd drop me and let me walk if I pissed him off enough.

And to be honest, my leg hurt like hell, and my back wasn't too good either. My head felt like it was going to explode and I knew if I tried to walk, I'd fall again.

"Where are we going?" I asked, praying he'd answer something reasonable. Not something like, 'Next town' or something, I knew I couldn't go anywhere in this condition. And there was no way he was going to carry me the rest of the way.

"Hospital," He replied shortly, and I thanked the Lord he had said that.

"Wait," I paused, "doesn't that cost a lot?"

He snorted, "You think I'm going to pay?"

"Well, then how--"

"Easy, say it's an emergency, and kill him before we leave."

I made a face.

"what?

"Kill him?" I hissed, "Why?"

He shrugged, smirking "It's fun,"

My mouth fell agape.

"you think it's fun?"

"Yeah," He said, "Hell of a lot funner than just beating them up."

"Funner ain't a word."

"neither is 'Ain't'"

I glared, "Don't correct me on my grammar."

"You corrected me on mine,"

"So? I'm young and annoying, you're old and you're supposed to be smart!"

"I'm only a year older than you."

"Physically, mentally your four hundred years older than me," I smiled.

He looked at me funny.

"What?"

"You know, most people would at least be a little freaked by the fact that I'm four hundred years old." He stated, and I shrugged.

"Whatever."

It was silent for a little while, before I corrected him.

"Four hundred and seventeen,"

**Lol, incase you were wondering, she remembered that from when she first met him and she asked how old he was, he said four hundred and seventeen.**

**Eerrg, It's so tiring to write out the numbers, but it's more professional.**

**I know, sloooowww update!! I'm sorry!! **

**And I have a question real quick. First off, I have absolutely NO capability of drawing. Really, I couldn't draw a decent picture to save myself. So I was wondering if any of my readers were artists?**

**Cuz if you are, I was wondering if you could draw Amberlynn. I would totally draw her if people didn't mind stick figured, but you know…that doesn't really cut it.**

**Lol, review of message me if you can, then send me the link when your finished. I don't care if it's posted on deviant art, photo bucket, or whatever.**

**Please!!! If you can!! I'd appreciate it!!!!**


	12. Making a Decision

**YAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! IT'S UP IT'S UP!!!! MY NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Previously on Pure and Simple…**

"**Ooohh, shiny!"**

"**Amber noooooo!"**

**BOOOOOOMM!!**

**Jk jk, I'm sooo hyper right now. Bare with me here, I get this way sometimes! Enjoy the chapter!**

**By the by! I HAVE FAN ART NOWW!!! Two people, so far. Culinaromancer (but on DA her username's peepsall4frenchfries) and Katrina Eagle (same username on DA).**

**YAY!! THANKS YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!!**

So I suppose he was doing exactly what he said he would. He came in, carrying me, telling them I fell down the stairs and needed help. They brought me to a room, and Envy was told to wait in their waiting room.

I had to say, he could be an excellent actor when needed.

The doctor walked into the room, along with his nurse.

"Are you in pain?"

I rolled my eyes, I just fell down the stairs, of course I was in pain. "Yes," I answered simply.

"What hurts?"

He seemed genuinely concerned, and it was strange to me to hear someone actually worried. I had never been hurt before like this, having to go to the hospital. Once I got the flu, but the maids took care of me and that was really the only time I felt truly cared for.

"I have a headache," I began, "My back hurts a little, and my leg hurts really bad." He nodded, and turned his attention to my leg.

He prodded it with his finger, and I winced. "uh oh," he said.

"What is it?"

He ignored my question, "Does this hurt?" He did something to my leg, and I yelped.

"I think you broke your leg, Miss."

"Amberlynn," I winced through clenched teeth.

"huh?

"My name," I breathed, "is Amberlynn."

He nodded, smiling. "We'll get a cast on this, Amberlynn."

I nodded, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Okay,"

He had the nurse look after me while he left, and he came back within minutes. They strapped something hard around my leg, and tied some cloth around my leg. I looked down at the giant cast on my leg and wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"How long will I have to wear this?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"I'm not sure, you'll have to come back so we can check up on you--"

"Wait," I interrupted, "But we were headed out somewhere."

He shook his head, smiling apologetically, "I'm afraid you can't go anywhere in that condition."

"But I can walk, right?"

"Not very well, and you need to come back here so we can check up on you." I looked down, my eyes slightly wide.

Envy would not like this.

The doctor handed me some pills to make the pain go away, and he helped me out of the room. Envy was sitting there.

"What's the diagnosis, doc?" He asked nonchalantly. The doctor blinked and replied slowly.

"I heard you were traveling."

Envy's eyes snapped up to meet the doctor's. "Yeah,"

"I'm afraid she can't go anywhere in this condition. She broke her leg and I think she may have hit her head," He said slowly, "Not to mention she'll need to come back to check with us."

Envy glared, "It doesn't matter, we'll keep the cast on for as long as you tell us and we'll just be more careful with her." His eyes flickered down to the cast on me leg, then back to the doctor.

"But, Sir--"

"Really, she'll be fine."

The Doctor sighed, "Fine," He paused and looked me over skeptically, "But I do think you should come back, Sir. She's in no condition for walking. She'll only slow you down."

I stared back and forth between the doctor and Envy, then Envy beckoned me over and I struggled to walk with the monstrosity on my leg. When I got to him, he slid his arm around my waist and helped my walk faster.

"Meet with the front desk to get your bill!" The doctor called.

"Yeah, whatever," Envy mumbled, helping me walk. "I can't believe you broke your leg."

"It's not my fault! I just tripped!" I objected.

"No," he replied, "You _missed _the step."

"Yeah! It's not my fault I'm clumsy!"

He rolled his eyes, "You humans are so _weak_."

I glared, "I prefer the term fragile."

Again, he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever." He looked down at my leg, "This is going to be a pain."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, "You sound like Derek."

"Who?"

She sighed, "Friend's boyfriend, he's a pervert, but he's also lazy and annoying."

"You told me about him," He recalled, "I remember the pervert comment."

We reached the front desk, but Envy started to walk right past. The woman stared.

"Sir!" She called, "Don't you have a bill?"

"No."

"But--" He turned around and glared with such malice, the woman behind her desk nearly fell over. She was shaking a little bit when we turned around.

We just got to the door, when she called again, "Sir, you really do have to pay, we--"

Envy whirled around, most likely intent on killing her, but I was already gripping his shoulder for dear life to stay standing. I wasn't used to this cast.

"Envy, how about you ignore her, you can move fast, right?"

"Sir?"

I mentally swore, this lady didn't know when to shut up, did she? But… I thought, I'm sometimes like that.

"Listen," He hissed, at the desk in less than a second. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but I saw his arm morph into a blade, and I knew she must've been scared to death.

Only a second later, he was sweeping my off my feet and carrying me back to the hotel. "hey!" I called in protest, but he only glared.

"You expect me to live through that torture of you walking so slow?"

"Yes!" I replied, "Yes I do!" I turned my head back to see the hospital, but it was already out of sight. "If I need to be treated--"

"You're going to be fine!" He snapped, suddenly stopping in place. I looked around and saw myself on the top of a building. He suddenly dropped me.

"If you want to walk so badly," He mumbled, "You can. We don't need to go back."

"What's so bad about going back?" I was nearly yelling now.

"You won't go back to that hospital!" He had matched my volume.

"Why?"

"Because She'll throw a fit if I leave you unsupervised, and She'd _kill_ you if you were holding my back!"

"She?" I echoed angrily, "Who is 'She,' Envy? What are you talking about?"

"Her! Amber, Her! Who the Hell could I be talking about? Who really gives a damn if you are out in the open after you found out what we are?"

I didn't understand until that last sentence, and her name popped up in my head. Dante.

My brow puckered and I stared at him from my place on the ground. I still hadn't stood up. "So if I stay here and get my leg treated so that it isn't deformed, then…Dante will kill me."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "No, Amber," He groaned, "If I stay here with you then she'll get angry that I can't finish what she told me to do, and she'll kill you."

"Then you can leave."

"And leave you here with who?" I opened my mouth but he cut me off, "It has to be with one of us, Amber, we can't leave you here with just anybody. Not to mention to take you to that hospital, we'd have to pay something. Dante doesn't do that sort of thing."

I scrunched up my nose in confusion, "What kind of thing, paying?"

"Yes."

"what does she do?"

"Kill them."

My mouth fell agape. "Do all of you do that?"

He shrugged, "Guess so…" He sighed angrily, "But that's not the point."

"Right," I recalled, getting back on track, "What about Lust?"

"Who says Dante doesn't need _her_?" He snapped.

"I don't want my leg to be untreated! It'll probably end up deformed or something!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Something smart! Can't you come up with something? You're four hundred and seventeen years old, you're supposed to be wise!"

"Amber, there's nothing I can do, I--" He stopped, "Pride."

I made a really weird face, scrunching up my nose and curling my lip, "huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Get up," He hoisted me to me feet, "Do you want to walk?"

"Well I'd prefer it if I knew where we were going."

He stared at me, "Amber, do you want to walk?"

I understood immediately, and sighed angrily, "No," I lied.

He smirk, picking me up again. I locked my hands around his neck for support, but I was still scowling.

"Well, I gave you a choice this time."

"Hardly,"

--

For a while, I stayed in his arms, until it got dark. I soon fell asleep, and he wouldn't stop to rest because he said we were almost there, anyway. Although I tried my absolute hardest to stay awake, I fell asleep regardless.

When I woke up, I didn't find myself in a hotel bed, or in Envy's arms, I found myself on a couch in an unfamiliar setting. There was a white slip of paper, and in a neat script was written:

_I left you with Pride. I know you have no idea what's going on, but I'm not sticking around to explain it to you. Knowing you, that would take forever._

I frowned at that.

_You should meet him soon and he can find a doctor for you. With him you should get cared for by one for free._

Why?

_Just one thing;_

_Don't freak out._

He didn't sign his name, but I knew who it was from. His obvious distaste for sitting down and taking the time to write that, and the comment for my apparent incapability to understand his plan, it had to be him.

Envy was never one to enjoy explaining things, I supposed. If he gave a damn about giving out details, he would have on the way.

One thing bothered me; Why would I freak out?

The door jerked and I turned my head to see who it was. I located the spot where the door is, and saw a fairly old man with an eye patch walk in; donned in a military uniform.

"Kind Bradley?" I asked, confused.

He smirked; something I would never expect from him, he bowed and in an introductory tone, said;

"Pride."

**Finally I finished it! I've been working on this for quite a while actually! I hope you all liked it!**

**Envy finally gave in to her demands (shows how much he ADORES her, right?), but just where did he go? When will they meet again?**

**Find out in the next episode of…**

**DRAGON BALL ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sorry, I had to do that. Anyhow, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. Boredom and Loneliness

**Yay! I got a chapter up! I'm proud of myself.**

**Ohh, and happy late Valentines day! I hope you all had a great one!**

**I **_**know**_** I did!!**

**Enjoy!**

I nearly fell off of the couch.

"Nu'uh!" There was no way I'd believe that this guy,. The one guy everyone--and I mean everyone--put their trust in around Central, was _Pride_? He was probably a shape shifter like Envy, or he was messing with my mind and making me think I saw King Bradley.

Nothing seemed too far fetched, nowadays.

Besides this.

Him being King Bradley?

Please.

Not possible.

Definitely not.

"Amberlynn?" And yet he spoke, sounded, looked, and acted like King Bradley.

He was one of the only people who actually used my full first name…

"U-uhh," I swallowed, "Yes?"

"Envy said you broke your leg?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Why was he being so kind, still? I knew. Didn't that make me a threat, or something?

"I fell down the stairs?"

"You tripped?" Why did everyone have to ask that?

"No, I…I mean, yeah, I missed the step." lying made me seem less stupid.

"I see," He mumbled "Well, you'll get better soon. Until then, make yourself at home."

"Sir?" I asked, nervous.

"Yes?"

"Where _am_ I, exactly?"

"I had you stay with Lieutenant Cassandra until you get better."

I stared, mouth wide open, eyes wide, "Cassie…? Cassie's apartment…?"

"Yes, the very one." he replied, "She should be home shortly."

And with that he left.

I stared at the door, still in shock. I hadn't realized just how much I missed Cassie. After all, we were best friends, and I couldn't imagine what my life would've been like if I hadn't met her.

Well, I can. Boring, dull, and gruesome.

But that's not the point.

Point is; I missed her.

I tried to get up and run to the door, but I forgot about the giant cast on my leg, tripped, and fell flat on my face.

"Oww…" I heard a familiar click of an opening door.

"Cassie? Where are you?"

"Oww!" I called more obnoxiously, calling her attention to the floor.

"Oh my God, Amber? What the Hell are you doing on the floor?"

"Trying to get off the floor?" I grumbled.

"Oh…"

"Cassie," I began, turning onto my back, "That means please help?"

"Right!" She leaned done and pulled my up to me feet, which wasn't hard for her considering she was twice as tall as me. In complete contrast to me, Cassie was tall, pale, dark haired and dark eyed.

"Amber, have you gotten shorter?" She asked in mock surprise.

"Bitch."

"And you love me for it." I scowled and crossed my arms, glaring up at her.

"Gosh, your such a baby." She groaned, turning around and putting her coat by the door.

"Well….you're mean!" Was my oh so clever comeback."

"Loser."

"Meanie!" Wow, amazing, Amber, just great.

"Midget."

"Damn it, I am not short!"

"Shortie!" She sang.

"Call me short one more time, I _dare _you!" I threatened.

"…tiny."

"God damn it--"

"I didn't say 'short' that time."

"Mean!" God, how I'd missed her.

"What's going on?" A voice called from the doorway. Derek was standing there (in all his greed-like glory) staring at me.

"Amber?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Wow, you look different."

"Yeah, thanks, you too." Which was true, he had grown taller, and he was buffer. His skin was tanner, and his eyes seemed…lighter? I guess, they were always brown, but they seemed different.

"King Bradley said I was to take you to the hospital once a week?" Cassie confirmed, "What happened?"

I gestured to the leg.

"Well, I know that," She scoffed, "How'd it happen?"

"I--uhh…fell…down at least fifty steps…"

"Fifty?" She gasped.

"At least."

"Oh, you poor thing! How did you fall."

"I mi--uhh…tripped…yeah…tripped."

She glared, "Truth please?"

"I…missed the first step because I was yawning."

She burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, damn it, it happens to _everyone_!"

--

Not to be rude, but things here were so much more boring than I remembered. Jae had dropped by, and that had been nice (albeit awkward, since he has a huge crush on me) but everything else was so…

…so…

Dull!

Cassie was gone most of the time, I had been sexually harassed by Derek (he repeatedly put his hand on my leg, and when he wouldn't move it, I punched him. Hah, he got so pissed) and I watched that leaf stuck in the window for far too damn long, so I ripped it out and ripped it up!

So, obviously, I was bored.

Although, it was late, and I really should have been asleep, but I just couldn't get to sleep here. I was so used to having someone there overseeing things. Like…Envy…and…Sloth once--but that doesn't count since I didn't know she was there…and…Envy…

Wow…

I missed Envy…

That was weird.

I could always talk to him. And when he didn't want to talk, I could just piss him off by refusing to shut up. And when all else failed, I could always count on finding Envy to entertain me with either his anger or his violence!

Wow, that sounds weird…

Anyhoo, All I knew was I'd sure like it if he were here…

--

Next day I had to see the doctor. He was young, about in his twenties, with pale blonde hair and dark green eyes.

He said my leg was fine, and he was fairly certain it would heal without any difficulties. Just to be safe, I still had to see him to make sure.

I would have normally thought he wanted to keep me coming to get money, but I was getting this free with Pride--err, King Bradley's help.

So my second decision was maybe he just wanted me here, but he thought I was thirteen (fucking bastard) when I first walked in.

So I was left with the fact he was genuinely concerned.

I guess.

You see, this is all I had to keep myself occupied--thinking about the doctor--since there was absolutely nothing to do.

And if I didn't keep my mine occupied, it'd drift back to Envy, and--

Oops, there it goes.

I seemed to be thinking so much of him lately. Mostly one night--Barry the Chopper--and I kinda missed that.

The Envy and Me time (yes it exists, I say so) not the near death experience.

I wondered if he missed that too.

Damn, do homunculi miss anything? Like, do they have feelings?

Why'd he leave me here? Why couldn't he have just left me back at the other village--or stayed with me.

It was then I realized what was really going on. I wanted him with me. I wanted him here. For reasons unbeknown to me, I wanted him near me.

I looked longingly out the window, somehow against all better judgment, I became acquainted with the small conversations we'd have. The occasional perverted comment (which I was sure he picked up from Greed unintentionally) and the constant threats and arguments had become something daily; routine.

So I warmed up to the guy, we weren't really enemies now--we got along…sometimes.

But I'd be damned if I was in love.

Because I'm not.

Definitely.

…_Oh hell…_

**OMG NO ENVY!!!**

**--starts hyperventilating--**

**NOOO ENVY COME BACK!!!**

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review!! **


	14. Love? Maybe?

**Okay, so I was asked about putting links to the fan art and I was all like--ohh yeah I have to put links!!**

**So…yeah…here they are…**

**/art/Amberlynn-Aldrich-110777136**

**/art/Amber-OC-111311788**

**/art/Amberlynn-Pure-and-Simple-113008780**

**Their all on deviantart, so just, lik, tag that onto the end of the deviantart(DOT)com address **

**Yay!!**

So after my little epiphany, I believe I could legally be deemed 'crazy.'

I started _cleaning _the house randomly. _Cleaning! _And let's get one thing straight, Amberlynn Adarella Aldrich _does not clean_.

Okay, so maybe I kind of, sort of, maybe a little bit loved Envy…

(I rewarded that thought with a hard smack on the head)

I'm fucking seventeen what the Hell do I know about love?

I pushed the couch back and pulled the vacuum over to clean up the dust and dirt. I tried to drown out my thoughts with the loud sound of the vacuum.

It didn't work.

Have you ever known a guy, and never once given a thought to being more than a friend or something, then suddenly you like him and all of a sudden it's crucial to know if he likes you or not?

I was there.

And you know afterwards, when the crush wears off and you really don't give a damn.

I wasn't there quite yet, I was praying I'd get there soon.

"Whoa, girl, slow down before you pass out, your leg is still healing." I head Cassie call out. I looked up from my place on the floor where I sat after vacuuming.

"Whatever, I'm bored."

She scoffed, quite loudly, and replied with; "Please, girly," I hated it when she called me that, "You never clean."

Wow, Cassie, I didn't know that! Thanks for letting me know! (sarcasm, duh)

"Well, I'm cleaning now. So shut the hell up and let me clean 'the living room from the fiery pits of hell!'"

Her eyebrows raised up to her hairline, "Are you okay?"

_No, I'm not fucking okay! _I wanted to scream, but I held my breath and replied with a curt "yeah."

"Okay, I'm going out to do some errands, you need anything?"

"ice cream," I whined. She sighed.

"Whatever, ice cream it is."

I sighed, and limped my way to the patio. It was already dark, but I seriously doubted someone would attack Cassie--and live. So I wasn't worried about that. Nor was I worried about the fact I was going outside with a broken limb, considering I was about five stories up.

I sighed and fell down into a chair, ripping off a bandana that had kept my hair out of my face while I cleaned, then untied an apron and threw it back inside the apartment.

I had a headache.

I pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen (yes, I carried it around, I had a killer headache all day) and popped two pills in my mouth.

I was dressed in sweats and a tank top, so I wasn't the warmest in the chilly weather--it was a nice change from the too-hot-and-dry habitat in the house, however. I gladly inhaled the cool, damp, night air.

"_You look like a mess, so be perfectly honest."_

My eyes snapped open. I recognized the voice as Envy's, but turned around and saw no one.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

"_You look tired, how about you go to bed before you keel over."_

"Envy?"

Still nothing, I realized as I looked around desperately for the source of the voice.

"_Bed. Now. I mean it."_

I complied at first, beginning to walk in, before I stopped.

"Wait, no!" I yelled, "Not until I see you!"

There was no answer.

"This is insanely creepy, you know! It'd make me feel a whole lot safer if I could see who I was talking to!"

It was really pissing my off how intent he was on keeping hidden.

"Envy!" I called demandingly.

"What?" A voice called right by my ear. I screamed and whirled around, jumping about two feet in the air.

My eyes were wide.

It took my a little bit to be able to move.

And when I finally regained myself:

"Envy!" I chirped, throwing my arms around his neck without thinking. He took a step back to keep from falling over, but his arms didn't move.

I held tighter, "You're not hugging right."

I felt his jaw tighten, and he reluctantly planted his hands on my waist. He waited about two seconds, before pulling me off and placing me in front of him. He looked at my leg.

"You still haven't healed?"

"It's only been like, two days!" I retorted, and he smirked in reply.

"If it's _only _been two days, why'd you seem so excited to see me?"

I glared.

There was a knock at the door, and I whirled around quickly.

"Uhh…" I stammered, "Just…hide or something. Or leave, unless you still have to say something."

He stood there.

"Hide!"

He rolled his eyes and disappeared. I ran to the door and answered it, looking up at the visitor.

"Jae!" I called in surprise.

He smiled politely down at me, and offered me flowers.

"Aww, that's sweet, thank you!" I said, smiling, "uhh…do you want to, I don't know, come in or something?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure," His smile widened.

I loved Jae like a brother. He always made me feel better when I was sad or upset, so seeing him almost made me forget about Envy's presence…

Almost.

I fell back onto the couch, and Jae sat on the chair next to it. He looked around the room.

"Wow," He said, baffled, "This room looks the cleanest it's been since…well, since Cassie moved in."

I smiled, "I am pretty good."

He looked at me, "You cleaned it?"

I nodded, and he smiled, "With a broken leg?"

Again I nodded.

"Now You must be bored out of your mind t actually clean, I've seen your apartment before."

I glared.

"I can clean when I feel like it."

"Yeah, but you haven't felt like cleaning since…ever in your life…"

I glared playfully, "Oh, just because you're a totally neat freak!"

"Yeah," He agreed, leaning back in the chair. I glared, but I was smiling.

"So what's going on back at Central?" I asked.

Yeah, the central with an evil Homunculus secretly named Pride who's probably planning to kill anyone there…that Central…

"Ohh, boring as usual. Aaron misses you." He smirked, "A lot."

I groaned. Aaron; a fellow officer who bugged the Hell out of me with his constant flirting and nasty comments--he seemed absolutely infatuated with me--but in a disgusting way.

Jae laughed. "Yeah, he's annoying, I know."

"Very annoying! I can't stand the little--"

"Use your nice words." I glared at him, but all he did was smile innocently at me.

"The little…Jerk? Is that okay?"

"I don't believe that's a nice word."

"It is compared to the word I was going to use…"

He laughed again, and he smiled at me. I always did like to see him smile--to see him happy. He was like a big brother, and I always want my brother happy.

Although I'm pretty sure he liked me much more than a sister.

It's funny, he was the complete opposite of Envy. He had light hair and very pale green eyes. He was handsome, I'll give him that, but I really wanted him to find someone who loved him as much as he loved them.

Obviously that doesn't include me. I love him, but not the way he loves me.

"Umm…" He started, "I'd better get going, it's getting late." He patted the cast around my leg lightly, "Get better soon, okay?"

If he knew I'd be leaving when I was better, he wouldn't be saying that.

I got a little sad then, he noticed, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "nothing, I'll see you later."

He smiled, "Okay."

And he left. I sat there a moment, seriously forgetting Envy might still be here (considering he either hid or left, I wasn't sure) and just staring into nothingness.

"Who's Aaron?"

Again, the voice was right by my ear, and again, I fell over.

Except this time I feel off the couch.

He sighed tiredly.

"If you keep falling, you'll never get better."

"Shut up…" I mumbled defensively, standing back up. He smirked, but the smirk suddenly left his face.

"So, who's Aaron?"

I glared, "Why do you care?" Was this even any of his business?

He glared back twice as hard, "I just do, now tell me."

"He's from Central."

He waited.

"That's all there is to it."

"Then why does he miss you," He gritted his teeth, "A lot…"

I stared at him, then furrowed my brow, "Why the Hell does it matter?"

"Why are you having such an attitude now?"

"I do not have an attitude!:"

"Then tell me who Aaron is!"

"No!"

He growled, "Why not?"

"It's none of your business!" I yelled, and flopped back on the couch.

He glared.

And glared.

And I wondered if he ever blinked.

"Fine!" I gave up, "He's this guy at work who's totally obsessed with me, okay? Every day he makes disgusting comments and flirts with me and he's really annoying and he probably wishes I were back so he could make more dirty jokes and get the shit beaten out of him again!"

"You beat him up."

"Only once," I admitted, "Every other time either Jae or Cassie or Derek beat him up for me."

"How many times has he been beaten up?" He asked, one eyebrow rising.

I shrugged, pouting.

"Oh, stop pouting." He sneered, sitting down where Jae once sat. "Now who's Jae?"

"Well, Fayden _Jae_ martyn, shouldn't you know? You have his name!"

He shrugged, "I picked names randomly."

I glared, "He's none of your business."

"He seems to like you…" He looked angry.

"Go away," I whined, hiding my face in the couch pillow.

I suddenly forgot why I thought I liked him in the first place.

"Fine." He said. I noticed he sounded much too agreeable with my ordering him to do something.

I would've thought he'd say something like "no." or the like.

But he…agreed?

I lifted my head from my pillow to see him right in front of me. I yelped and scrambled back, falling off the couch.

He chuckled--because envy doesn't laugh, he chuckles--and smirked at me, "You get scared too easily."

I glared, "Meanie!" I whined, and he smirked wider.

And then he was gone, and I was alone.

I suddenly remembered the reasons I liked him…

But it seemed I only liked him when he was gone…

**Okay, so…yeah. **

**Pleas review, I like reviews! And I'd still like more fan art if you want to draw some for me (although it's not really fan art if your just doing it cuz I tell you to, but w/e). It would be awesome of someone could draw envy **_**and**_** amber--but you know, whatever. **


	15. Surprise! Surprise!

**Well, I'm updating!! Aren't you proud of me??**

I laid back on the couch, resting my head on my hand and closing my eyes. My head hurt like Hell, and when I tried to stand to get some ibuprofen, it was such a blast of pain it sent me tumbling back onto the couch.

My face felt hot, my leg hurt almost as bad as my head, I felt nauseous, and the worst thing--I had no idea why!

I think I heard the door open, but I wasn't sure. Then I heard Cassie's voice from the other room--and the volume felt like knives being lodged into my ears.

"I got your ice cream!" She called. I screwed my face up in pain, gripping it tightly with both hands.

"Oh my God!" Again, the knives, and I felt myself being pulled up.

My head felt as if it was going to explode. "Amber, are you okay?"

I didn't say anything, "Amberlynn, answer me!" She demanded, and the volume made me cringe.

"My head…" I said weakly, "And my leg,"

He put my arm around her shoulders, and slipped her arm around my waist, carrying me best she could out the door, "we're going to the doctor."

I didn't get a chance to reply; there was a stab of pain in my head, then it went black.

--

I woke up in a white room, and I saw my doctor--the one who treated my leg.

"What happened?" I asked, and he looked over at me and smiled.

"You had a migraine, a pretty bad one, but that was it." I made a face, that stupid giant stab of pain was from a migraine? That's pathetic.

He understood the look on my face, "No," he laughed, "Migraines are pretty horrible. Not at all like a normal headache like most people think. Migraines can have you on your back in pain; it's terrible."

Yeah, whatever, "Why'd I get a Migraine?"

"Oh," he replied, "There could be plenty of reasons, Lack of sleep, skipped meals, uhh…alcohol, lots of things." He set his clipboard down on the counter, "My bets are on the lack of sleep, you looked pretty deprived of it: That also is probably why you blacked out. Your body needed the sleep, so it…knocked you out."

I rolled my eyes--so My body can do whatever it feels like whenever the Hell it's convenient? Great.

"I checked out you're leg while you were asleep, and it seems to be healing very well."

_That's good… _I thought, _and bad_.

I'd see Envy again when it's healed, but I'd be leaving Jae.

And Cassie.

And Derek…but that I didn't mind so much.

I sighed, "When do you think I'll be healed?" I asked.

He pursed his lips, "Maybe in a week's time." He said.

I wanted to groan, but I also wanted to cheer.

Mostly to groan since I wanted both things and that confused me…

Cassie burst in the room, "Well, thank God you're awake! You have to come to work with me today, I've been late too many times, and I don't have time to drag you home!"

"Wait!" I called hastily, much less than eager to get to work…again…especially with a broken leg. "They'll make an exception!"

"No, they won't."

I groaned, and hobbled to her car. We got to central, and she had to practically drag me up the stairs. She slung me in her office chair and hurried out, probably to attend to some kind of work she has to do.

I propped my leg off to the side, and dug through Cassie's mound of work on her desk.

It was all criminal business, and as I saw all the tattered clothes those people were wearing, and how I thought it looked like they came off the streets, I suddenly remembered what I was wearing.

A pair of hot pink, plaid, flannel pajama pants, one side had to be tucked into my cast (which came up past my knee). They were at least three sizes too big, and hung very loosely on my hips.

But, it made my butt look a little bigger, which was good since I had practically nothing there.

Only problem was they kind of fell diagonal and you could see part of my bright blue underpants (beautiful, right?).

My shirt was a simple tank top, green in color. It was a dark green, almost black, and it reminded me of Envy. It was tight, and showed about a centimeter of skin between my pants (or my underwear, I guess, when they fall a little) and the hem of the shirt.

Lucky for me my pants couldn't fall completely very easily.

I think.

Whatever.

My hair was pulled back into a loose, messy bun, but my bangs hung sloppily in front of me face, falling to the middle of my cheek. I had no make-up on, so I must've looked terrible.

I stopped criticizing the criminal's clothing in the mug shots.

--

I was officially bored out of my mind.

After sitting here for hours, without any one near me, I felt like jumping out the window.

After all, my office was shared with two other people: Aaron and Courtney. Although one of the two was completely intolerable(cough-Aaron-cough), they gave me company.

Cassie, however, had her own office.

So…I was alone…

And I was bored…

And I was going to fix that! I stood and exited the room, looking for a place to entertain myself. I walked out of the office, looking around. I didn't know which way would be more interesting, so…

Eanie, meanie, miney, That one!

I turned to the left and limped down the hall, looking around to see if anything interested me.

Unfortunately, nothing was really here. I frowned, then saw a door.

Curiosity got the better of me (Damn curiosity) and I opened the door. Inside was a simple copy room, but something was printing. I walked forwards and picked up a copy, it was files of a bunch of deaths.

There were a bunch of coordinates and such, a name, a rank--so it was a central officer.

I picked up another, and it was pictures. There were two on the page, each of the fallen soldier, I assume, but I couldn't have been sure. The body was completely mutilated, and there was blood everywhere. I dropped the picture, and picked up another paper.

I skimmed the page, and in the assumed cause of death was one word: Scar.

Scar…? Wasn't he that guy who ran around killing officers…?

Uh oh…

Gee, I hope I don't die…I wouldn't be able to run away…

I glanced down at my leg, then back at the paper. I dropped it, letting it fall to the ground. I turned and limped out of the room. I shut the door behind me, and continued down the hall, an old man passed me, and as I looked back at him, he was entering the copy room.

I smiled: I got out of there in time. People seem tog et a little touchy when someone else reads they're documents…

I came out to the main doors, and pushed them open.

I was immediately met by a scream. I felt someone tackle me, and I almost fell over.

Then they let go and I fell.

I looked up to see my good friend Hannah. "Hannah, you're going to end up breaking my other leg." I said pointedly, struggling to stand. She laughed, helping me up.

"No, you could handle that all on your own." She laughed, "What are you wearing?"

"Pajamas…"

"Nice underwear."

I tugged my pants up, glaring. "Meanie."

She stuck her tongue out. "You wanna' hang? It's almost lunch." I shook my head.

"Naw, I gotta' jet. I wanna' get home, you know?"

She nodded, "Want some help?"

I shook my head, "I'll be fine."

"Whatever," she replied, "Just don't get killed."

I rolled my eyes, "Love you too, Hannah."

She laughed, and went inside. I turned to go home.

My home, not Cassie's. After all, not only was that _my _home, but it was closer than hers, and it was cold out; freezing, actually.

I limped all the way, but I finally made it to my apartment. After forever of trying to walk up the stairs, I threw open the door (I was stupid enough never to lock it) and stumbled inside.

The sight shocked me, to say the least.

There, crashed on my couch with his arm strewn across his eyes--was Envy.

What the Hell was he doing in _my _apartment? This place was _mine_!

I hobbled over and pulled his arm off his face. His eyes were closed, and I noticed he must've been asleep.

I poked him in the arm. His brow furrowed, but he didn't move. I poke him again, and this time he barred his teeth. I tried a third time, but he caught my hand before I could touch him--his eyes were still closed.

I glared, even though he couldn't see it. "What are you doing in my house?"

He opened one eye to stare at me. "I could ask you the same question."

I curled my lip, "This is my house!" I yelled, taking my free hand and hitting him in the chest. He grabbed that hand and yanked me forward so that I was barely an inch from his face.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be at your friend's house?" He asked, "Healing?"

I frowned, "Emergency hospital visit, I woke up and Cassie didn't have time to take me to work, so she brought me to Central, and I walked home, and--"

"Wait," He interrupted, sitting up and finally letting go of my hands, "Why'd you go to the hospital?"

I shrugged, "When Cassie got home My head felt like it was going to explode, my leg hurt, and I felt nauseous and I couldn't move, so she freaked and took my to the hospital."

He looked at me strangely, "What was wrong with you?"

"Migraine."

He went quiet, "You have a lot of problems."

I glared, "Like what?"

"Like you have to go to the hospital all the time."

"Well I--" The phone rang. My head snapped toward the noise and I limped toward it. Envy simply watched me as I answered, "Hello?"

"Amberlynn?"

I recognized the voice immediately, and my face fell.

"Amberlynn, are you there?"

I nearly screamed out of frustration.

"Amberlynn!" They screamed.

"Mom?"

**Bum Bum Bummmmmmmmm**

**Please Review!!**


	16. Dinner Plans

**Okay, I hate cliffhangers just as much as you guys do! And I felt bad for making one…so I hurried on this chapter…**

**Enjoy!**

Envy's eyebrows rose as he stared at me from the couch.

"Amberlynn, How nice to hear your voice after so long," He familiar drawl was so dull it made it obvious this was not a great experience for her at all.

"What do you want, Mother?" I asked politely, trying to force the edge out of my voice: it didn't work.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me! I wanted to talk!"

"Yeah? Well we could've talked two years ago, Mom, but you sure as Hell didn't want to talk then!"

"Excuse me?"

I breathed harshly through my nose, "What is it you want to talk about?" I growled.

She huffed, "Well I don't know if I want to tell you now."

"Then don't," I said pointedly, "But I don't want to have to stay on the phone if You have nothing to say."

Envy was smirking on the couch, but I have no idea why.

She sighed, "We want to see you."

"Who's we?"

"Your father and I." She drawled, and I sighed.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad told me that if I came back he'd shoot me in the head, I don't think he'd want me there. Why do you want me there? You practically disowned me!"

She sighed again, "Well he does."

"I don't believe it."

"Well you should! We are your parents and we l-love you no matter what!"

I didn't miss the way she stumbled over the word love, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt when I realized how hard it was for her to say she loved me.

I hid the hurt though--Envy was in the room.

Speaking of Envy, he hadn't taken his eyes off of me.

"Amberlynn?"

"What?" I snapped.

"I want you to come for Dinner tomorrow."

"What are you planning?"

She sighed, "Nothing! Listen, I'm not going to lie anymore, you know as much as I do your Father and I hate what you did! But that neighborhood boy Jerry and his friends want you here, not to mention you are only seventeen and you can't be on your own!"

"why not?"

"Because you're too young!"

I looked at Envy, "What if I'm not on my own?"

There was a silence, and Envy stared at me confusedly.

"Who are you there with?"

"Fayden." I lied, using the name I first knew him by.

"You're living with a man? How old is he?"

"A couple years older than me." yeah, more like a hundred years older.

She went quiet, "I want to meet him."

"What's with the sudden interest you're taking?"

"Fine!" She yelled, "Your Father Is obsessed with this forgiving your sins crap! You know how he is! I couldn't care less if your sins are forgiven, but he's set on it. He says we'll let you come back if--"

"I don't want to come back!"

She continued as if I hadn't spoken a word, "--He were to 'bless' you. I just want to meet this…young gentleman you're with."

I could practically hear the sneer in her voice.

"Why?"

She went quiet, "I want to see how happy you are with him. You know you deserve the best."

That was bull, she was jealous. And I'm not saying that to sound petty! She never had a happy relationship with Dad, and if I have a happy relationship, she'll get angry.

I smirked, "Fine." I agreed, "Tomorrow night at Dinner?"

She hummed a disapproving tune, "Yes, then you're Father can bless you or whatever--"

"No."

"Fine then! Just come at Dinner!"

"Okay!"

"Alright! Goodbye Amberlynn."

I hung up with a sour look on my face.

"So…?" he began, "She sounds pleasant."

I looked at him. "Tomorrow at Dinner we need to visit my Mother."

He frowned, "We?"

I nodded, "Your name's Fayden, you're twenty years old, and we're a happy couple: Completely besotted with each other."

"Why?"

"Because that's what my Mother believes, and I hate to disappoint."

He stared, and I rolled my eyes, walking over to sit by him.

"Because My Mom thinks I'm alone, and if she knows I'm alone She'll find a way to make me live with her. However, now she thinks I'm with you, and she jumped to the conclusion that we were in love and she sounded all jealous, so--"

"You want your mom to be jealous of you?"

I shook my head, "I want to make her miserable. She told me leaving would be the biggest mistake of my life, but if I have a happy life, she can't say that anymore."

He made a face, "Whatever," said, lying back down.

"Oh get up!" I whined, pulling at his arm. He jerked his arm back, causing my to stumble onto him. He held me to him tightly, and mumbled "Don't move. I'm trying to sleep."

I couldn't help blushing, but I also realized how tired I was. I fell asleep in his arms…

And it was scary how good it felt…

--

I woke up and was surprised to actually find myself in my own home. I tried to sit up, but found something holding me down.

Or someone…

I looked up to see envy still fast asleep. I frowned.

I nudged him in the side, but he didn't even stir. I tried to pull away, but his grip was like steel.

I was able to wiggled my self partly out of his arms when I moved upward, but found myself face to face with him.

I forgot how to move.

His eyes opened, and he stared at me, his brows drawling together. He looked down at his hand clamped around my waist. He snapped his arm back, looking back up at me.

I could feel his breath on my lips, and without thinking, I leaned down--pressing my lips to his.

I don't think anything could've explained what I felt that moment.

Especially when he began to kiss back.

Our kiss was never gentle, it started out slow, yes, but it very quickly developed into something much more. He ran his hand down to the middle of my thigh, picking me up and leaning over; laying my back on the couch, being careful to leave my cased leg out of harms way. I felt his tongue against my lips and immediately allowed it.

The kiss was better than I would've ever expected it to be. It was hard, fierce, and just all together Envy. There was hardly a drop of anything gentle, but I really didn't care.

Then it stopped. He pulled away quickly, taking a moment to look into my eyes, before leaning back onto the couch. I sat up.

"I'm sorry," It was my first instinct to apologize, considering I had started it.

He looked at me, a strange look of contemplation on his face, before he smirked and shook his head.

"No," He said, "There's nothing to be sorry for." He leaned in closely, and whispered in my ear, "Thanks for the wake up call."

I blushed, I'm sure, because when he pulled away, he chuckled.

He stood up and sauntered into the kitchen. I laid back on the couch, then turned to see the time.

My clock read Five Thirty AM. I frowned at how early it was, but we did sleep over twelve house: From one o'clock to Five thirty.

But I was still tired. I frowned, laying back down, and fell asleep.

I liked it better when Envy was here with me.

**Oh God, I fail at kissing scenes…sorry!**

**Review!!**


	17. Disaster

**I'm starting on my third update in, like, two days. Wow, it's weird, cuz I thought I had a life. Lol, I hope you like it!**

I woke up terribly.

And it was because of Envy I woke up so terribly.

I was sound asleep, no worries at all, and no hope of waking up any time soon.

Soooo, Envy finds the need to sneak up on me while I was sleeping (which isn't hard, I'm a heavy sleeper) and roar in my ear.

Yes, roar.

He's _demonic_, what else would you expect?

And his only excuse? "You were sleeping too long. I started to get bored."

I know, right? He is such a…a…

Meanie-face!

Ugh!

After a well deserved sulking session, I decided to find something nice to wear to my…mom's house.

Unfortunately, I knew exactly what I would have to do.

Wear a…

…skirt….

I tried not to shudder.

I always hated skirts. Maybe because growing up we had a lot of old, unmarried, and desperate men in our neighborhood who loved to see young girls in short skirts.

I think I was mentally scarred.

I pulled out a black skirt, and a nice shirt. I stared at it begrudgingly, before walking into the kitchen, grabbing an apple, and chewing it violently.

Envy stared at me from the couch, he raised an eyebrow, and I sighed.

"I seriously don't want to see my Mother."

He nodded, "You think I want to? From the way you talked to her and the expression on your face, I'd say she's a horrible woman." He took a swig from a _carton _of milk.

I stared, but he just turned his attention to the television.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I mumbled, he heard, I know, but he ignored me. I sighed, walking over and taking the carton.

"Hey!" He protested, but I ignored him. I got a glass from the kitchen, poured some milk in the cup, and walked back with the glass or milk.

"There." I said, handing him the drink.

He actually glared at the glass, then gulped it down faster than I've ever seen anyone drink something…ever…

He held the cup out commandingly, and I saw him smirking. My jaw tightened, but I went and grabbed the carton, refilled the glass, and set the carton on the table.

"you are so annoying." I grumbled.

"I just don't see why I can't drink out of that," he gestured to the carton.

"It's…unsanitary!" I protested, and he only stared at me.

"How?"

"Well…" I began, "It's like…other people drink out of that! It's like you're…swapping spit with other people,." I wrinkled my nose.

He smirked, "Isn't that what we were doing earlier?" He asked, and I glared.

"This has no relation to kissing, Envy," I growled, he shrugged, downing more of his milk.

"Sounds like it does."

"Well it doesn't!" I said defensively, and he smirked again.

"Fine," he agreed, "No…'swapping spit.'"

"Good."

"At least, when it comes to milk."

I blushed, "Oh shut it." I grumbled, and he smirked.

"What are you watching?" I asked after a long period of silence between us.

"I have no idea…"

God, we fail at having a civil conversation…

--

Well, Dinner finally came. I actually had to do my hair, wear nice clothes, do my makeup: the whole thing.

Envy, however, just had to transform and he was done…

Lucky bastard.

I slipped on an old pair of black heels and scampered out of the bathroom, "okay," I said, "ready."

"Finally."

I glared.

--

We stood outside my mothers house…

I was too scared to ring the doorbell.

"Amber," He said, annoyance dripping off his tongue like venom, "The doorbell is not going to bite your finger off."

"Are you sure?"

He sighed, leaning over the ring the doorbell.

"No!" I protested, slapping his hand.

"Ow! What the Hell?"

I slapped a hand over his mouth, "Shh!" I ordered, "She might hear you."

He pulled my hand off his mouth, "Good, then she'll know we're here and we wont spend all night trying to get you to ring the doorbell."

I frowned, "But she scares me…" I whined.

"Ohh, poor Amber," he cooed sarcastically, and I glared up at him. He smirked.

I breathed in deeply through my nose, then leaned over and rang the doorbell.

I heard the door unlock, "Oh, shit…" I whispered, hiding behind Envy.

He sighed, putting his hand to the small of my back and pushing me forward.

The door opened and I saw my mother. I tried to smile, but I'm sure it looked awfully forced.

She pretended to be happy to see me, throwing her arms around me in an awkward hug.

I patted her back, then pulled away, practically clinging to Envy.

She practically glared up at him, "This must be the boy you were talking about."

I nodded, and he held out his hand politely, "Fayden," he introduced himself.

She ignored his hand and turned to go back inside. He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know she was this much of a bitch…" he mumbled.

I sighed, "It gets worse…"

We entered, and she asked us to sit on the couch while dinner got ready. We sat in silence for a while, before she opened her mouth again.

"So, Fayden, was it?" Envy nodded, "Okay, how long have you been with my Amberlynn?"

I'm not yours anymore, you silly old cow.

"About a year now." We'd already gone through everything about our 'relationship' on the way over here.

"I see," She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "How old are you?"

"Twenty,"

Her brow furrowed, "Three years older then Amberlynn?"

I intercepted, "Well, soon I'll be eighteen, and then it'll only be two years older."

"Quiet, Amberlynn." She ordered, and I complied.

Envy seemed to begin to glare, but caught himself and regained his composure.

"Are you a military officer?" She asked, and Envy shook his head.

"What do you do?" She asked.

"Doctor."

She looked surprised, "Really? Wow…a doctor…" She made a sort of clicking noise with her tongue, "How long have you been a doctor?"

"Not long, just made it into the medical field."

"It takes a while to be a doctor doesn't it?"

"yes, I began earlier than most, I suppose."

She nodded, "How far are you two in you're relationship?"

I stared at her as if she was insane, "Are you asking if we've had sex yet?"

She sputtered, "No!" She said finally, "I want to know if you're planning on getting married soon."

I sighed out of relief, "Well, no, not yet. I mean, we haven't planned on getting married quite yet."

Envy took my hand lovingly, "Maybe soon, though." He said.

I had to remind myself we were _pretending _to be totally in love.

My Mom's eyes kept flickering between the two of us. "I see…" She said finally.

"Excuse me a moment," She said finally, getting up and hurrying out of the room in the direction of the dining room.

I sighed, "Stupid old cow…" I mumbled, and Envy chuckled.

"She is very annoying," He said.

I groaned, "That's an understatement." I buried my head in my hands, "I don't want to be here."

He leaned next to me, "You're mom's still watching from the door over there, in case you were wondering."

I shot my head up, willing myself not to turn around.

"Great…" I mumbled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Now, don't you tell me you're tired," He whispered angrily, and I giggled.

"No, not at all." I said, and he sighed.

"You won't sleep a wink tonight."

I laughed, "Probably not…" I agreed, scooting closer to him, "I'm cold…" I said, and he sighed tiredly, wrapping his arms around me begrudgingly.

"Happy?"

"Maybe."

"Does you're mom believe we're in love?" He asked quietly.

"No," I said, "I can tell, she doesn't believe it."

He pushed me away from his shoulder slightly, leaning in closely to my neck, "Any way that we can prove it to her?" Before I could respond, he began licking and nipping at my neck.

It tickled.

I began giggling, then laughing, and trying to push him away, "Hey!" I said, laughing, "Stop, stop! It tickles!" He pulled away, pressing his lips to mine. Unlike last time, he wasted no time building up to the kiss, I felt his tongue immediately plunge into my mouth.

I had to wonder if this was serious, or if he was acting, but at the moment I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck, puling myself closer.

I heard a very annoyed throat clearing, and pulled away to see my Dad standing there.

"Oh…" I said, not realizing my arms were still locked around Envy, "hi?"

His gaze shifted to Envy, and I hurriedly untangled myself from him. My Dad continued glaring.

"Dinner's ready, I felt I should tell you."

I nodded, "All right, be right there…"

He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Don't do that again!" I said, glaring at Envy.

"Why?" he asked, leaning over to lick the place under my ear, "because you like it?" I shoved him away, forcing myself not to giggle. I took out the low, side pony tail and let my curled hair lay around my shoulders, hiding my neck.

I glared, then stood up and began to walk to the dining room. I stopped, remembering we're supposed to love each other, then ran back and grabbed his hand, leading him to the Dining room.

--

"That was a mess…" I groaned, flopping back on the couch. Envy walked into my apartment after me, in a flash of light he was back to his normal form.

"I think it went well," He said, pushing my feet off the couch and sitting down, I just propped them back up on his lap. He glared, before shoving hard enough for me to fall off completely.

I sat up angrily, sitting on the couch--out of his way. "You would say that."

In the small half hour we were eating Dinner, my Father had offered to bless me, then offered to bless Envy. That wasn't the problem however, the problem is Envy 'let it slip out' that we had sex together, solely to get my Dad pissed off.

And boy did Dad get pissed off.

Then, because my Dad threatened him, Envy got mad.

And because Envy and my Dad were yelling, My Mom got offended they could do this at the dinner table, and soon food and silverware was flying everywhere (Envy started it), and I had to drag envy out of there myself.

Which, trust me, was a challenge.

"You had to pretend we had sex?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You never said that would be a bad thing!" He grinned mockingly, and I glared.

"I can't believe you!" I groaned, and he chuckled.

"Think of it this way," he said, "Now you're mom and dad won't want you there for sure! Not only did you go against their wishes and join Central, but you also had sex before you got married."

I glared, "half of that isn't even true."

"Which half?" He asked, feigning genuine curiosity. I threw a pillow at him, but I was smiling.

"You know which half."

He threw the pillow back, "I don't know if you went that far with anyone."

I glared, and he smirked. It was annoying how my glares never affected him.

"Meanie,"

"I've heard it before…" He replied, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and he opened one eye to look at me.

"Well, I'm trying to sleep."

"But I'm not tired." I whined.

He rolled his eyes, "I am." he closed his eyes again.

I pouted, "What'll keep you awake."

He smirked, his eyes still closed, "Are you coming on to me, Amberlynn?"

I shoved him lightly, and he shoved me back…hard.

"Ow!"

"You started it," he said calmly. I glared, but he couldn't see it.

"Fine!" I said, "I'm just gonna' take this stupid skirt off."

He opened one eye to look at me, then smirked maliciously, "You want some help with that?"

I glared, "As tempting as that offer is," I began sarcastically, "no."

But I know I was blushing when he offered.

**Goodness, I'm proud of myself! Three chapters! But trust me, sometimes you'll have to wait about a month for me to update, but I guess that's not too long compared to most people. And oh, Happy late Easter!!**


	18. whoever invented boredom needs to die

**Sorry it took so long! End of the school year involved finals and stuff. Not to mention I've been really busy with my friends and I haven't had any time to study.**

**I'm on a family vacation in Italy right now, though, and I brought my laptop along and I just decided to start typing since I have an entire hotel room to myself (no lie, though it's connected to my parent's and my brother's) **

**Hope this is worth the wait! Enjoy!**

I was officially bored out of my mind.

First off, it was midnight exactly, Second Envy was asleep, and Third I wasn't in the least bit tired.

And I was hungry.

So that didn't help.

Sighing tiredly, I snuck out of my bedroom. Considering I hate the cold, it was always considerably warm in my apartment, and all I was wearing was a white tank top and some black very short shorts. My hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail in a failed attempt to keep it out of my face; my bangs fell out of the pony tail, though.

I tip toed into the kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator and grabbing the carton of milk.

I stared at it disdainfully: there was nothing in there.

Someone had decided to leave the empty carton in the refrigerator.

I began mumbling to myself, "I get my hopes up," I started, "thinking I'm going to have a nice cold glass of milk, then all my hopes are crushed, because someone decides to leave an empty milk carton in the fridge. I swear, one of these days, that boy is gonna'--"

"Amber?" Came the slurred, tired voice of said boy.

"Uhh…yeah?"

"Shut the Hell up and go to sleep."

I frowned, "I'm not tired." I whined.

But he didn't answer, and I supposed he had fallen asleep again.

I sighed, pouring myself some apple juice instead, and grabbing a box of crackers from the pantry.

I walked back to my room and sat at the chair at my desk. I sullenly stuffed a cracker into my mouth and finished it quickly. I stared up at the ceiling miserably.

"God, I'm bored…" I whined under my breath, and jammed another cracker into my mouth.

I laid there for God knows how long before I felt the unbearable urge to get up again.

So I did.

(wow, shocker)

I snuck into the living room (which was hard due to my cast) and left the apartment to walk down to the ice cream shop (it was open 24/7, awesome, right?)

I made my way down the street and into the ice cream parlor…

To see Cassie and Derek eating ice cream. I suddenly remembered my sudden disappearance at work, then I was either asleep or at my Mother's all day yesterday.

Oh hell, she's gonna kill me.

And just as that thought crossed my mind she looked up at me.

"Amberlynn! Where the hell have you been?"

I smiled sheepishly, "home?"

She growled as she advanced on my, "You have a migraine and have to be brought to the hospital, then you just up and leave! Who's taken care of you this whole time? Were you alone?

"I can't believe you! You had me worried sick I thought you died or something! You didn't answer your door, and then you wouldn't answer your phone, where the hell were you! To think I wasted my time taking care of you, you--"

"Cassie!" I interrupted, noticing the cashier's frightened glances, "I wasn't alone."

Oops, I thought, now she's going to ask who it was I was with.

"Really? Who were you with?"

Hah.

"Oh, his name's--"

"His?"

I nodded staring at her like she was crazy. What does it matter if he's a he?

"Fayden." I finished.

She stared at me, "You couldn't call?"

I looked down guiltily, "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes, "I wanna' meet him."

My eyes snapped up to hers.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. Now."

"He's asleep."

She growled, "I don't care, I'm going to your house now."

"No wait!" I called after her as she started down the street.

"He gets cranky when he's woken up!"

"Don't give a damn," She said, opening the door to my apartment building.

"Damn it Cassie, stop it!!!"

"No!"

The tried to open the door but it was locked. She stepped aside and glared at me.

I stepped forward and pulled out my key. I began to unlock the door, but not before declaring very loudly; "Well, okay then Cassie, I'll introduce you to Fayden."

Please God don't let us walk while he's still Envy.

I unlocked the door and turned on the light, and immediately a body rolled off the couch and onto the floor with a loud thump, and a groan.

It was Fayden.

"Fayden?"

"Yes?" He asked, clearly trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Uh, this is Cassie. She, uh, wants to meet you." I said nervously.

He pulled himself off the floor and rested his chin and arms on the coffee table.

"…Hey." He said after a long moment of Cassie staring at him.

Then he paused and looked at me, "Wait a minute, why were you out of the house?"

I smiled innocently, rewarding only a roll of his eyes.

"What do you need, Cassie?" He asked, surprisingly politely for…well, you know, himself.

"I only wanted to meet the one who stole Amber away from me. How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Well, at least you have an adult with you." She mumbled to herself.

"Well, now that you've met, let's get you outta here and back to your boyfriend!" I exclaimed, trying to shove her out the door.

"Oh shit, did we leave him at the ice cream store? Damn it all, bye Fayden! Look after Amber for me!"

She rushed out.

"Believe me I will!" He called after her from behind me.

I turned around and saw Envy standing behind me.

"Where the hell did you go?" he asked angrily.

"Well, I was bored and you were asleep and so I wanted ice cream, so…"

"So you just left." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" I answered meekly.

He shook his head.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it's midnight, you're apartment isn't exactly on the safest side of town, and you have a broken leg. You're lucky your still a virgin."

Well that took me by surprise.

"you think I would've gotten raped?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "or killed."

It baffled me that he could talk so calmly about this.

"And what makes you so sure I'm a virgin?" I countered, even though I knew I was.

He turned and looked at me for not even two seconds, before snorting loudly and turning back to the couch.

I glared, "Why is it so far fetched that I may have lost my virginity?"

He glared back at me, "Go to sleep Amber."

"No!"

In less than a second he was beside me, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, dragging me to the couch. He laid down, pulling me on top of him, and he closed his eyes.

"Hey!"

"This way you can't run away…" He mumbled.

"Envy I'm not tired…" I whined, and he sighed tiredly.

"You are now."

I sighed, resting my head against his chest.

"Envy?"

"hmm?" He responded tiredly.

"Did I worry you?"

"I was asleep, Amber."

"Would it have worried you if you didn't know where I was?"

He didn't answer, and I decided to leave it. I sighed and buried my face in his shirt.

I felt his chest heave in a sigh, and he whispered almost inaudibly:

"Yes."

I couldn't respond. I thought for a moment, then found something to say.

"Well, I get worried without you, so that's okay. The feelings mutual, I guess."

I felt his arms tighten around my waist, but that was his only response.

**Well, here it is! Tell me how it is, alright? And if it takes a while for me to update, I apologize in advance. :3 love you guys!!**


	19. I Scream for Ice cream!

**I. AM. UPDATING!! WAHOOOOO!**

I woke up in the morning and the first thought that went through my mind wasn't I'm in Envy's arms…again. And it wasn't that I figured out he actually cares.

No, this was the thought:

I didn't get the ice cream I wanted last night.

_Nor_ did I get the ice cream that Cassie had gotten for me. I mean, I'm surprised I'm not going into ice cream withdrawals. I'm _in love _with the stuff, and I haven't had it in…well…a _long _while.

I finally opened my eyes (which I had failed to remember to do since I was too preoccupied with my ice cream dilemma).

Okay, really Amber? How old are you?

Whatever.

I looked around the room briefly before deciding it was high time I got myself something to eat (and I _suppose_ it didn't _have_ to be ice cream).

Hah, yeah except for the fact I'm kind of being pinned to Envy's chest and he didn't take kindly to being woken up early.

But then my stomach growled and I decided to hell with it, I was hungry.

I looked up and saw his face was almost peaceful, as it never was when he was awake. It was always hard and expressionless half the time, half of me wanted to just stop and watch him sleep, but the half that won was the one calling me an idiot and reminding me I required nourishment.

I poked him under his chin, but he didn't budge. I went to poke him harder, but I missed his chin and hit his throat. I saw him jerk slightly and swallow, but other than that he made no move. I glared at him, though I knew he couldn't see me, and even if he could he wouldn't care.

"Envy," I called, poking his chin again. He ignored me.

"Eeeenvyyyyyy," I poked him again.

Unsatisfied with my results, I began poking him repeatedly, "Eeennvyyyyyy--"

He grabbed my hand, breathed harshly through his nose, and replied with a seething "What?"

"I'm hungry."

He let go of me, and I got up to go to the kitchen. My kitchen, much like the rest of my house, was pretty small. In here you could fit only about three or four people, but I liked it. I found it particularly cozy, and a pleasant change to the huge house I had before.

I took a moment to wonder what exactly Envy thought of my family in general. Not that I really cared if they excepted each other, but I would like to know if they really were terrible or if I was just overreacting. But I realized, even if I found I was overreacting, I would never try to make amends.

It hurt me enough to know my family would probably never except me for who I was when I was growing up, it hurt even more to have them scream and shout about how I could never come back if I left for the military. They both disowned me when I left, but my Father took the extra step to stop me before I left with a gun to my head and say if I ever came back he'd pull the trigger.

Then, next thing I know, he's calling me back over. I stopped to wonder if he wanted to 'bless' me because he loved me and wanted me back without having to feel like he's betraying his beliefs, but I quickly dismissed the idea as preposterous. All he wanted was to no longer live with the shame of a daughter in the military.

Being the village priest, he was looked up to; an idol for many. I nearly snorted; some idol. He lied about everything, not to mention beating his daughter and disowning her when she tries to get away.

I didn't realize I was slamming doors and being exceptionally loud until I heard Envy groan. I apologized quickly, before being more careful. I remember when I was fourteen, sitting on the roof of our house, seriously contemplating whether or not I should jump. Wondering whether life or death would be more painful, and the only reason I didn't jump was because I was afraid I'd still live.

When I got to Central, I finally felt like I belonged. There were people like Roy, and Riza, who I haven't talked to in forever, but they still made a strong impact on my life. Along with Jae and Cassie and Hannah, though Hannah was more like a work friend, it was still nice to have her there.

I sighed, then looked down at my cast. I found it funny at first that my mother had not noticed it before, but then I figured she noticed it and didn't care. I was always clumsy, so I suppose she just knew I had done something stupid.

It's funny, When I first met Envy, I didn't think I could meet anyone with less of a heart, but it turns out I had known one all my life. I mean, Envy was actually worried when I fell down the stares, even Lust, and they aren't even human.

I had finished making my breakfast (just some cereal and an apple) and sat down at a small table with two chairs. I lived here alone, but in case I had company, which I often did, I always wanted a seat open. I supposed I was soft; I never turned anyone down a warm place to stay if they had none.

I remember people I knew from work always wanting to move in for a bit from time to time because of marital struggle or something going wrong with their house, and I could never say no. I constantly wondered if anyone ever showed up on my doorstep with the wrong intentions, but it had never happened.

I let my eyes stray to the clock and saw it read about eight thirty. I didn't have a meeting with the doctor for quite a while. He said at my last visit (which was three days ago) that in about a week I could get the cast off, so it wasn't for a about four days he'd have a check up with me.

I finished my simple breakfast and went back to the kitchen, placing the bowl and spoon in the sink and starting on my apple. I didn't realize how boring things could be when you were alone--or technically alone since one was asleep, and you weren't allowed to leave.

Well, I guess Envy never said specifically I wasn't allowed to run away again, but it was heavily implied and I really didn't want to fight with anyone today.

Well, I guess I did, but not Envy. He's frightening when angry.

I stopped suddenly as something finally dawned on me. Was I afraid of Envy?

No. That was impossible, I wasn't afraid of anyone. Especially not Envy. And besides, it's my life, shouldn't I be able to do whatever? So with that sudden revolution in mind, I decided to go.

That is until the last second when I had just unlocked the door, Envy woke up.

"Where are you going?"

I chose the first thing that came to mind, "I want ice cream." He made a strange face, then rolled his eyes.

"No."

"What do you mean no, You're not my mom!" I replied almost immediately, and he glared.

"Yeah, I'm not, which is a good thing since you don't seem to listen to her."

I had no idea how to respond, so all I did was stand there, open mouthed, staring at him.

Then I decided to simply ignore him and go anyway. I opened the door, hearing him growl from the couch at me, then I shut the door and continued down the hall, rolling my eyes.

When I started down the stairs, I heard a door slam behind me, and figured it was him. I shook my head at his obvious lack of ability to control his temper and ignored him. I was nearly surprised at myself for not being afraid, but I think that the only thing that scared me was; the thought of him hurting me brought me back to things I didn't want to remember from my dad, but now that I had finally decided I didn't care if he beat me up (what's he gonna do? I already have a broken leg and he has to stay here with me because of it).

I felt a hand slam down on my shoulder and spin me around, bringing me face to face with a very angry Man I didn't recognize, but I knew full well who it was. It wasn't hard considering the seething rage he seemed to harbor, and I only knew one person who got that mad that easily.

"Hello," I said calmly, and he glared.

"I told you no,"

"And I told you yes."

He growled lightly, before grabbing my arm and leading me back up the stares. I started shouts of progress, but seeing it was going nowhere, I managed to jerk my arm out of his grip. He whirled around, surprised by my actions. Though I had no idea why.

"Since when do you not do what I say?" He asked.

"Why should I do what you say?" I countered angrily. He glared at me and stepped closer. Too close, and I wondered briefly if he was trying to intimidate me. Well, it worked quite well, as thoughts drifted in my head of nearly being beaten by him before, but I didn't show it.

"This can't all be about ice cream," he said quietly, and I replied with nothing, just clenched my jaw and didn't move a muscle.

He sighed, before taking my by the elbow and leading me back down the stairs, "Fine."

I was more than surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, but don't say anything or I'll change my mind." He mumbled angrily. I only beamed as he helped me walk towards the ice cream parlor. I saw, if only for a split second, his eyes change when I smiled. But I blew it off, thinking it was one of my deranged fantasies, before focusing on the way to the ice cream parlor.

"I knew you'd see it my way." I grinned broadly.

"Shut up or I'll turn around,"

"No," I murmured, "I don't think you would."

I was glad he didn't hear me.

**Short chapter! But I didn't know how else to end it, since the next chapters gonna be, like…almost a week from the current time in this story. But don't worry, it doesn't mean we'll miss out on any EnvyXAmber goodness, just means we'll get to the BETTER EnvyXAmber moments. Until next time!**

**Yea, I think I may have had an ongoing ice cream craving while writing this…teehee?**

**Review!**


	20. Obedience

**YESSS!! Chapter 20 baby! In celebration for my twentieth chapter, I'll change the Point of view. **

**Let's see things through Envy's eyes, ok? **

Whatever the _hell _happened to erase her fear of me was _way_ beyond my comprehension.

It was, what, a couple weeks ago she was cowering in fear when I found her after she walked away after I deliberately told her to stay, and now she's sticking up to me for _ice cream_?

And of all things, ice cream. This girl was the epitome of the word 'weird.'

I knew there had to be something else. There's no way someone completely changes their perspective for _ice cream_.

Maybe the broken leg is making her all crazy.

Or maybe it's just that time of the month...

Yeah, let's go with that.

This girl seriously got on my nerves. She's stubborn and annoying as it is, then she has to fall down a fucking flight of stairs?

How stupid can you be?

I saw her mom glance at her leg maybe once before blowing it off and not looking at it again. At least that's one thing Amber and I have in common--dumbass, unbearable 'mothers.'

And it scared the shit out of _me_ when she fell. I'd already convinced myself it had nothing to do with the fact I had actually grown fond of the girl--God no--I just didn't want to have to deal with Dante when she found out about her.

What did she want with this girl anyway? I mean, at first I thought it was so Amber couldn't give us away, but then she goes on this keep-her-alive streak and now if she dies I'm sure Dante will throw a hissy-fit.

What if she wants to use her body for another one of those stupid body-transports to keep herself alive?

I stopped breathing.

"Envy?" I glanced down briefly to see Amber staring at me quizzically, and I shook my head, hoping she'd let it go. I sighed, if just to get the hang of breathing again, and then continued towards the God forsaken ice cream parlor.

No. Why would Dante want Amber? Doesn't she have that Lyra girl right now?

I held back a growl. Why should it matter anyway? All it meant was I wouldn't have to deal with this...thing anymore.

And her stupid broken leg.

Damn it.

I felt something poke me and glared down at the girl beside me. She gave me a look--one I may have confused with concern if I had fooled myself enough to think anyone would care--and waited for me to say something.

"What?"

"You were scowling," She clarified, "At nothing. Are you okay?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes, "We're getting my ice cream, whether you like it or not."

"Not if you keep talking..." I mumbled under my breath, but she knew I was lying. I'd get it for her if she never stopped talking; some part of me didn't want to see her disappointed.

I nearly scoffed, oh yeah, that must be a horrible disappointment--not getting any ice cream.

I had a feeling I was getting much to attached to this....this _human. _It was a little unnerving how often I thought about her.

Like now.

I had tried to come up with a reason why I was so attached to her. She was amusing, but that was quickly shot down with how annoying she can get. She was definitely something to look at, but then I remembered that mouth of hers (she never shuts up), and her looks seemed not to matter anymore. There was the fact I could never sleep before she came into the picture, and this was the one that really startled me.

Homunculi are everything a human is, but we're not human. We don't _need_ sleep, we don't _need_ to eat, we don't need much, but we _choose_ to eat, and _choose_ to sleep, and in that way feel more human. I never cared about being human, all I cared about was the fact that when I was sleeping, I wasn't thinking. Regardless, I could never sleep well; I'd have trouble falling asleep, and had trouble staying asleep.

But then when I had her with me, it was just so easy. I wasn't even thinking about how cliché and stupid it was to think about how when she was around I had the best sleep in my life (or death, however you want to look at it) all I could focus on was her smell, and her form in my arms, and her breathing, and the beating of her heart.

And that morning, I woke up and she was right there...

And she kissed me.

I wanted to pull away, to look at her and just laugh at how pathetically she had fallen for me--but she just _tasted_ so good...

I was pulled out of my Amber-induced thoughts when we reached the ice cream parlor, the very same one she snuck off to last night, and then came down with one of her stupid friends.

I suddenly remembered the talk we had when she got back.

_ "And what makes you so sure I'm a virgin?"_

Please, she was way too_ innocent_ not to be a virgin. She gets uncomfortable_ talking_ about _kissing_, let alone _having sex.___

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I looked toward Amber and the counter-guy, who was eyeing her disgustingly, while she ordered her ice cream obliviously. "E...Fayden do you want anything?" She asked, catching herself before using my name, and instead using the name she first knew me by. I shook my head, trying not to glare at the counter-guy as she paid for it and waiting for them to ready her fix.

Finally having enough of the counter-guy eyeing what I had already claimed as mine, I reached in the back pocket of her shorts and pulled out her money. Just before she could object, I pulled out a dollar, sticking the rest pack in her pocket, "Hey, get me one of those," I ordered, pointing over at candy machine. She glared at me (weakly--she was never terribly good at glaring, unless she was really angry) but walked over to the machine. I hated candy, really. The pure sugar made me sick, but I needed to get her away for a few seconds.

I turned to the counter-guy, who was glaring at me (pathetic), and I glared back at him, my eyes flashing red. "If you look at her one more time, I'll gut you." I threatened.

He went wide-eyed, but quickly looked down at the counter as Amber came back with the candy. "Here" She said stuffing the candy into my hand. Her ice cream showed up, and he gave it to her while staring at the counter. She gave him a funny look, until I pulled her out, dumping the candy in the trashcan on the way out.

"He was weird," She commented, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Weird indeed," I agreed, as we walked through the bustling streets. She scooped out some ice cream, and held it up to me, "Want some?"

I eyed her strangely, before grabbing the spoon and giving it a try. "It's okay," I commented, handing her back the spoon.

She rolled her eyes, "How can you not like ice cream?"

"I never said I didn't like it, I said it was okay."

"Whatever," She replied, "It's amazing, and you're missing out."

I scoffed, talk about addiction; she sure felt strongly about her ice cream. Thoroughly annoyed with being awake (I wanted as much sleep as I could get, now that I could actually get some) and having to parade around town with her and her ice cream, I was just about ready to chuck the ice cream somewhere and say we were going back to sleep.

There was a strong breeze suddenly. She shivered, but I didn't feel at all cold. The wind did succeed, however, in blowing her scent to me. Acting without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her waist, immersing myself in the scent. I heard her gasp, but she didn't pull away.

"Let's go back," I suggested, and she shook her head, "I'm not done with my ice cream," I lifted my head so my chin rested on her shoulder and looked at her ice cream cup, nearly done with but not quite.

Taking the spoon and piling it all on, I stuck it in my mouth and swallowed, putting the spoon back in the cup.

She pouted, "That was mine," As a last attempt to convince her, I leaned in and kissed her fiercely. Fighting not to lose myself in the kiss, I waited for her to respond. Finally, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I pulled away and looked at her, "Now can we go back?"

"Sure," She replied breathily. I smirked; I knew I still had some power over her.

**Haha finally updating. Aren't you proud of me? I'd like it if you guys review : ) thanks for everyone who always reads my story! **

**You reviewers are the whole reason I keep updating : )**


	21. Revenge

**I'm a terrible person.**

**No, no! Before you all jump to my defense and remind me how absolutely wonderful and perfect I am, I'm terrible. Awful. I was always like "I need to update." But Junior year is a draaaaag. And summer was a bit hectic. And now senior year is still hard (if you're a perfectionist like me) and it wasn't until I gat a review saying I haven't updated in a year and I was like "A year?"**

**I'm a terrible person.**

**So I got out my laptop and immediately began typing. I can't possibly express how sorry I am for the wait! I am most definitely not abandoning this story any time soon. I like it too much :) Please forgive me! **

**Enjoy :)**

I was livid.

It had been a few weeks now, my leg was healing nicely, I was back at work until my leg healed and then I would have to travel back with Envy.

Oh God, I can't even say his name without feeling angry.

Ever since the ice cream incident I noticed he'd been acting different. A little more touchy-feely, not quite clingy, but close to it. It wasn't until just very recently I noticed he was using my…reactions to him as leverage to his control over me.

My jaw clenched just thinking about it. Controlling me! And of course I just fell for it. Well, two can play at that game.

That little bastard was going to get a taste of his own medicine.

"So, your not official?"

I puffed my cheeks out angrily, putting another sheet of Mustang's paperwork to the side. Why he could never do this himself, I'll never know.

"No, Cass, we're not official." This was the second time she had brought up this conversation. The first, I had expertly avoided it by making up some totally bogus excuse that I had to go on a quick errand for a commanding officer. This time, there was no escape, we had to sit here and talk about my relationship with that thing that lives on my living room couch.

And forces me to live with him.

"Well you kind of live together."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, we kind of do."

"Do you make out?"

I whipped my head up to glare at her, my face going red. How blunt could you be?

"Well?" She prompted, leaning on the side of my desk and staring at me inquisitively.

"I'm not answering that."

"Have you had sex?" I blanched, "I'll take that as a no. That's good, I would hate for you to go and bang a guy—"

"Cassie!"

"—before I even get to approve of him."

I rolled my eyes again and returned to the paperwork sitting in front of me. "Well, you don't have to approve, we're not really a thing."

She laughed, "I sense some pent up anger. Are you guys in a fight?" She poked my cheek teasingly and I swatted her hand away angrily.

"No. We're not in a fight. And I'm not angry!" I argued, trying to focus on my assignment.

"You are, I can tell. I get the same way when Derek and I are in a fight. What he do?"

"Nothing."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I'm going to the bathroom." I claimed, standing up and angrily shuffling towards the door, hoping to rid of her for at least a little bit.

She followed me.

"So what's going on?"

"Why do you care?" I asked exasperatedly. "This has nothing to do with you."

She looked at me funny, "Well," She began slowly, "Of course it does. I mean, we're friends. Everything you do is my business." She cracked a smile.

I stiffened suddenly, stared at her for a moment, then turned and walked toward the bathroom. She didn't say anything else. I didn't want her to.

I closed the door behind me and locked it. I wasn't used to this kind of thing, if my reaction to it wasn't clue enough. I wasn't used to having someone genuinely care for me. I though she was only being nosy, I didn't think…I didn't imagine…

I frowned. Why was it so hard for me to believe that maybe people actually want to be my friend? Maybe because of my mother and father…and Envy…

I had to question often if he actually gave a damn or not. More likely he doesn't. He doesn't exactly seem like a wonderful loving person, nor does he seem like one for commitment. The whole using my sexual urges (because that's _all_ that it is) against me wasn't exactly clue to love.

But Cassie wasn't Envy. For obvious reasons, she wasn't an evil, joy-killing, sadistic, freakish homunculus. But she was also pretty nice.

I wasn't used to this.

I sighed angrily, turning around and opening the door. She wasn't in the hallway, and I realized with a heavy heart she must've taken my silence as rejection to her mentioning of friendship. I walked back to my office with an angry frown, but I saw her sitting on my desk again, looking through the paperwork. She noticed I walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey, camper," She said cheerily, "So, I take it you don't want to talk?"

I smiled, "What do you want to know?"

Sooner than I thought, I was ranting about my problem with Envy, just barely stopping myself from ever saying his name one time or the other and expertly replacing it with Fayden.

She was all for my revenge.

I had made it home that day; Envy was in Fayden's form with a backpack in hand, he turned to look at me when I walked in.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to go see the doctor, you should probably get your cast off and we'll leave tomorrow morning."

It was silent for a long moment. "Leaving?" I clarified.

"Leaving."

"But…I mean, we don't even know if I'm getting my cast off."

"I called the doctor, he said it's more than likely you will."

"I don't want to leave yet." I finally said, and he looked up at me strangely.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have walked in to your precious Jae's house if you didn't want to face the consequences." He spat angrily.

I stared incredulously, "How the hell was I supposed to know a group of humunculi were standing in his kitchen? What do you think I am, psychic?" I replied equally as angry.

He sighed angrily, "Go to bed," He ordered, "we'll be getting up early."

I glared, "You're impossible."

He rolled his eyes, "Yea, whatever."

I walked to the bedroom, nearly slamming the door, but stopping myself since I knew he'd only find it amusing. I locked it, got undressed, and took a long, hot shower.

I felt at least a little better after the shower, but my anger for him was too much to simply get over it with a half hour of hot water and mumblings to myself of ways to possibly torture him.

I wrapped a towel around myself, fishing through my drawers for some underwear. I discarded of my towel in the laundry bin and sat down on my bed. I let my head rest in my hands, sighing angrily thought my nose. I didn't want to leave. Not yet.

I heard a lock click and looked up to see Envy enter the room, his finger in the shape of a key for a moment before it morphed back into the original shape of his index finger. He looked at me for a moment, before his eyes were instantly drawn to my body.

I was suddenly aware of my lack of clothing.

Taking a deep breath to hold back a blush, I glared and stood up, marching over the door.

"I'm getting dressed, if you haven't noticed," I said, placing my hand against his chest and giving a solid shove, "Please get out."

I expected him to at least make some sort of comment. He was usually known for his snarky replies or crude comments, but instead her wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me to him, claiming my lips with his.

I should have probably pushed away. I should have stuck to my guns and shoved him out, but I didn't. What's probably even worse is I responded. Right away.

It wasn't until he roughly pinned me up against the wall that I came to my senses, and I turned my head away.

"No," I objected, and he stared at me angrily. "I'm not going to the doctors tomorrow."

"That isn't your decision." He said simply, bringing my lips back to his with crushing force. I managed to grip the sensible part of my mind and force myself not to give in. I bit his lower lip and he pulled away and looked me at me, his eyes glazed over. I leaned up and kissed the corner of his jaw.

"One more day?" I breathed into his ear. His grip on my hips tightened and I leaned my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck. "Just one."

He growled lowly, pulling my head back and roughly gathering my lips in another fierce kiss. He edged me back slightly, toward the bed.

The next morning I woke up with my legs tangled in his. I looked down to make sure I wasn't indecently exposed and let out a relieved breath to see that I hadn't lost one article of clothing. I looked up at him and saw he was awake. He leaned down to capture my lips in one more forceful kiss before saying "You have one last day."

Then he left the room. I smirked as the door shut behind him.

Looks like the control goes both ways, Envy.

**I hope this was worth the wait? Probably not huh? I'll try to update quickly :) Please review!**


End file.
